


I know you

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Celestial AU, Child to Adult, Corny, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, character death but really not, don't sleep while reading this, happens in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: In which Jihoon is a star and Soonyoung is the sky that embraces himorJihoon thinks the weather changes according to his mood and he's not okay with that





	1. I'm a sky that's as empty as my heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing to read my fic. This is kinda slow burn and corny and hope you don't cringe too much while reading it.  
> Good day to you!

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A loud thud woke him up._

_He wasn't exactly sleeping, as it was the day the moon shone bright, flaunting her beautiful features before him even though it wasn't meant for him. The white light didn't give him the comfort of seeing dark with his eyes closed, as a hue of mild red reminded him of the days when the universe was just a huge red screen, luminescence offered by a fetus Sun coming to life._

_With a sigh, he pushed his body up and off, of the white recliner, glittery at the edges, giving it a ethereal effect in the back ground of grey. He could hear the cooing sounds let out by Jupiter and the boisterous laugh of Eris, articulating his coherent self to find any special occasion that he had missed out. The Lord of sky saw the Earth chilling out, lazily staring at sun as one side of her body is covered with clouds of vapour._

_'What's with the noises I'm hearing at the moment?' The lady ruling the Earth, who goes by the name of Ailee, asked, tilting her head slightly when a soft gush of wind wiped off the clouds, exposing the western side of the planet to the shining sun._

_'Probably another one of those satellites sent by the Primals' He said, gathering some clouds in his hands and making a fluff ball out of it, aiming at Ailee, when the lady herself stood up from the smoky form she was in to the solid body, walking up to the Lord of Sky._

_'They never celebrate the arrival of satellites, Jupiter especially' She said, wriggling her eye brows in a playful manner and he could tell she knows something he doesn't._

_'Why must the lady ask when she knows everything?' He asked, making up one more ball with the clouds, until Ailee opened her mouth slightly and exhaled air out, the gentle mass of breeze breaking the bonds of the fluff._

_'Just to know whether if you are up to date with your life, Soonyoung and I can clearly tell you aren't'_

_Soonyoung - the Lord of Sky, exhaled as he tapped his left foot impatiently on the non existent floor, his eyes catching the way the lady's blue green gown is elegantly attached with white lace at the end._

_It was Venus' art work._

_'I must go now, check out and maybe shut the wide mouth of Eris'_

_'Shutting Seungkwan up is like growing a plant in Antarctica, Soonyoung...'_

 

 

 

 

 

The little boy...well, actually a boy of eighteen years old, stood impatiently before the height measuring chart, his mother marking the measurement with a permanent marker, noting down a little "sweet eighteen" by the side. 

'All done, my dear' The lady announced, throwing the cylindrical tube marker to the side and- unlike his mother, the boy was little anxious of the out come he was about to witness. 

The boy, was wearing a simple striped shirt with full hands that turned out to hand paws much to his dislike and a purple shorts, covering his lean thighs loosely. He never cared about fashion or the art of mix matching, as he felt everything suited him like a piece of puzzle except for one thing. 

_165_

The boy groaned, pressing his forehead to the glossy height board, graduated in centimeter. 

'It's okay, sweetie...height is not something very important' The lady said, placing a hand on his bony shoulder. 'There are other attributes you can develop...like you compose music so well....see!' 

The boy exhaled sharply, shrugging off his mother's hold on his shoulder. 

'I wish I was tall'  He mumbled, walking past towards the small window of his bed room, closing the wooden doors of it tight as the pleasant petrichor wafted the room, the evening sun disappearing all of a sudden. 

The lady looked helpless, wanting to some how comfort the son and maybe, wonder why is he making a big deal out of the lack of growth. Sure, comments regarding your phenotype isn't the best of all, but no one could turn to an adult without brushing off other's snide remarks like a spec of dust. 

Her young son needs to learn that. 

But instead of voicing her thoughts, she left the room with her son huddled on the bed with duvet covering his head - a habit he had developed when he feels insecure or just disappointed. She can't help but feel sorry for him, as a father in her place would have done a better job than she could. 

'Don't worry,  _Jihoonie'_  The elderly woman called out before closing the door behind her softly, not wanting to agitate her son. 

The young boy - Jihoon however, was strangely anxious about another reason, the pit pattering sound of drizzles stirring his stomach in what he calls the urge to use the restroom. 

He knows it is non sense. People would never believe him. 

But that doesn't mean that what he's been witnessing over the years isn't true, considering how it never rained in Summer before. Jihoon couldn't tell if it had always been like that, or it was just some joke sorts he happened to notice from the day he took sick leave when he was in Junior high.

It was a day he began to feel the hopelessness of suffering from Bronchitis, coughing until his throat went dry and every glass of water he took didn't give the soothing feel against his parched throat. He expectantly looked at the frame of his window, which was wide opened, to see if he gets the chance to see his favourite love birds nesting in the shadow, but all he saw was the sudden darkening of the day and rain began to hunt down the city mercilessly. 

Interestingly, the rain stopped when Jihoon took a breath of fresh air with nothing tickling the walls of his lung bags.  

'It was just a coincidence' He thought, ignoring the event for three years, until one day he witnessed how he and the sky mirrored the same emotions, when he was staring at the sky with clenched fingers and split lips, back after teaching a boy, well deserved lesson. 

The orange sky thundered with shades of grey appearing from the corner, and Jihoon let out a unmanly squeak at that; running away from his school field in little hurried steps. 

And now that he was upset about his height, the drizzle came along to participate in his emotional party, singing tunes to his thoughts of confusion and awe. 

 

 

_When Soonyoung entered the realm - a place in the universe where everything is stand still and plain bright - he didn't expect to see Jupiter, who goes by the name of Kim Mingyu, holding a little baby in his hand._

_His eyes found a very awed Eris, holding his hands in a manner to control his feelings, eyes gleaming with love and adoration for the little one. By the side, Mars and Venus were standing, and surprisingly Sun was there too._

_'If Seungcheol hyung is here, it means something important' The Lord of Sky stated, inching towards the little bundle of cuteness- fast asleep. Mingyu seemed to bounce on his steps lightly, rocking the baby fro and back, humming a little tune that didn't sound melodious at all. Since it's a baby and Jupiter loves babies, Soonyoung thought he'd let it pass._

_But that was the least of his concerns when he felt a magnetic pull towards the little one, kind of feeling offended with the way Mingyu was the one holding the kid and not him._

_'I was waiting for this for thousand years, can't let it pass just like that' Seungcheol - the Lord of the Sun said, emitting his signature sun shine smile at him. It fell on deaf ears however, when he out stretched his hands towards Mingyu, asking for the baby to be held by him. He thought the Jupiter would put up a show before handing the baby to him, probably saying along the lines of "I found him first and not you", but then the taller man looked like  he was more than happy to comply._

_He held the kid out ward and Soonyoung contained his breath all the while, the soft skin of the little one sending electric sparks through his veins and for some odd reason, his vision began to blur, feeling his inner self fill up with something warm and lovely, the sound of snicker let out by Neptune, going unheard by him._

_'Look at him, already so attached...' Neptune said, admiring the way the little one pressed his face towards Soonyoung's chest, rubbing the red cheeks against the soft satin material he was wearing and rumble of content  vibrated,around the space around the sky -begining to glow and smell fragnant, stars of the sky woken up to welcome the baby, alongside Soonyoung._

_The Sky Lord's first tear droplet fell on the puffy cheeks of the infant, and it cutely scrunched up his face before slowly lifting the eye lids to welcome the first ray of light through._

_When their eyes met, Soonyoung gasped, the little one rubbing his face with its tiny hands and Eris, as usual, couldn't help but coo at it._

_'So, who's going to name the little one...?' Venus asked, his blonde long hair cascading down his shoulder, his pretty features, a testimony as to why he's the right person to rule that planet particularly. Seungcheol beside him castes a soft look at him, and it doesn't take a genius to know how the blazing sun could be a warm comforter for the Venus Lord._

_As time passed by, the space and its minuscule particles began to harmonize and move around in different patterns, colours and shades that are in existence rejuvenated and glowed, making the white back ground of the realm look like a modern painting. They formed concentric circles around the sky Lord and the baby, the particles in colour of aqua blue and lemon yellow._

_The baby stared back at Soonyoung with much curiosity, little hands coming to make contact with his face and whined, when he found he wasn't tall enough to do so. The Lord of Sky chuckled, despite the ugly crystalline tears sliding down his face, and every time a drop of it lands on the baby's face, it blinked in surprise and awe, trying to wipe off whatever that was on his face._

_'You know Seungcheol should give the little one celestial name, and Soonyoung, if he wishes, can give him the primal name.' Joshua - the Lord of Neptune said, to which Jupiter and Eris agreed as well._

_Seungcheol, pointed his glowing tip of index finger towards the baby, a spot of yellow light falling on the its head._

_'You shall, henceforth be called as Sirius, the brightest star in the sky, belonging with the sky'_

_Soonyoung smiled at that, as the baby twitched at the odd feel of sparkling light against his skin._

_'Your turn Soonyoung'_

_Honestly, he didn't know what to name him. His face reminded him off the whirlpool galaxy and his eyes shone like the Nebula. His whole form looked ethereal and he didn't know how this little precious bean ended up under his guidance, the ultimate duty of protecting him from the harm and anything he doesn't want._

_Soonyoung pressed his forehead against the baby's, inhaling his scent which was a mix of brilliance and innocence. Like the child wanted, it pressed it's palm against the sky Lord's cheeks, letting out a small smile._

_'To the boy, who shine the brightest in my life and hold all the brilliance and power, you shall be called, Woozi'_

_Woozi, what was the boy called affectionately by the celestial beings._

 

 

 

 

The responsibility of eighteen years old is big as much as that of a grown adult's. Finishing school, searching for a college, clearing the College Entrance Examinations, looking for accommodation....Jihoon felt like drowning in a pond of water, instead of fighting through this. It's not that he's a pessimistic person, but the monotonous life of "fight and gain" is getting too old, and it doesn't look as exciting as he thought it was, when he was introduced into this scheme. 

He was getting back to his house, late at night, after finishing his final preparation for the Entrance Examination, white clouds in the raven sky moving as he paced towards his nest. Some times he wondered what it was to be living as a rock, some thing that never moved and never had feelings. 

The Quantum physics book in his hand is as heavy as his heart, feeling incredibly jealous over everyone and everything. He blames it on staying up all night for studying and he doesn't know who he's going to make proud at this rate. 

Jihoon's mother is clearly not the imposing type, giving her son the wings to fly wherever he wants, but it makes the young boy's chest aches how she has been nothing but a wonderful mother to him, despite the loss of her husband when he was a little infant, all new to the world. 

He often convinces himself that he's doing this for a better cause, a better future for him and his mother but some times, the written notes laid out before him feels utterly useless, when all he wants to do is cover his face and fall into pit of eternal bliss, he which otherwise calls it as  _sleep._

Mind lost in tides of thoughts, he didn't notice he's running into someone, forehead knocked on the shoulder of that person and cuss words ready on his tongue, but that all dies out when he notices the silky smooth hair dancing in air, from the grey hoodie. 

His motto was never to curse ladies, and that made him to stop vile things that we was about to say. Jihoon never was the person to loose his temper because of minimal things as such, but being on edge for most of the times, does its damage too. 

He was about to brush past the stranger with a small "sorry", when that person unexpectedly turned around to show him a look of concern. 

'Are you okay, my dear?' 

The not so feminine voice and the sculpted face of that person, made Jihoon realize, that it was _not_ a girl. However, he gathered his mind in the shortest time, mumbling a "okay, I'm good"; not missing the way that stranger -  _prettiest stranger_  - if he might want to add, used an endearment term on a complete stranger, that is him. 

Jihoon walked away without looking back, the empty road making the sound of his foot steps more louder than it actually is, lips stuck between his teeth as a sudden sense of raw emotion took him, something terrible and warm fusing inside his chest, that he'd want to hug his mother and tell her how precious she is or thank her for raising him up. 

He blames it on the hormone. 

 

The stranger Jihoon bumped into, however looks up at the sky to see the white fluffy clouds above the young boy dissipating in form of mild shreds, and see the  stars beginning to twinkle in the night sky. 

It triggered a soft laugh from the angelic looking person. 

'Clumsy as always' 

 

 

 

 

_Soonyoung could hear the glorious sound of the child giggling from the Venus' realm, Jeonghan insisting that it's his own duty to take care of the kid and that the Lord of Sky could come around anytime he wants. It's actually amusing, seeing how Jeonghan's giving him permission when and how to see his **destined** , forced to keep his tail between his legs and listen to him. _

_He thinks it's because of the sun, who has grown an obvious attraction towards the Venus, but he crosses it out, thinking, either way Jeonghan would be someone who  can never be controlled._

_For every time, he holds the child in his hand, the whole universe brightens a little bit, stars glowing a little too bright ; maybe because they were enthralled by the little bundle of joy or just happy for the lonely idol who spent his life watching the others having the time of their lives with their own destined ones. He never understood the importance of the destined, until the time Mingyu handed him Woozi._

_He sometimes wonder how this whole system works unguided, and they are all there under no one's command._

_The legend is that, all celestial beings will have their own destined person, and every celestial being will come out as a baby in a golden cradle set in the realm, that appears out of nowhere. The birth of your destined will be known by means of something you are fond of, and in Soonyoung's case, it had been through Seungkwan's gleeful laughter and cooing sounds._

_That fact itself is astonishing, but deep inside he knows how far he admires it._

_Soonyoung had let out a laughter of disbelief, when he entered his own realm to find his favourite recliner replaced with a double cot bed of same material, toys of gold and silver heaped at a corner - his realm adjusting to the idea of new occupant in that place and in its master's life. He  mindlessly meddled with a golden horse toy, too immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the knocking sound._

_'I thought those were for Woozi'  Jeonghan commented, a sleepy Woozi trying his best not to fall asleep with his head propped on the Venus' shoulder._

_The Lord of Sky rolled his eyes at that, out stretching his hand to get his beloved in his arms._

_'Gave him a bath and changed his clothes, you can put him to sleep'_

_Those words fell in deaf ears, when the baby gave him a look of adoration, a bubble of toothless smile made him turn to a puddle of goo. Tiny hands grabbed his navy blue satin shirt, fingers not having the ability to clasp around it and whined a little, rubbing his cheeks against the chest and Soonyoung can totally feel the little sparks of bond popping at the back of his head._

_'I'm getting back, good night'_

_The Venus really waited for a reply, but when heard no reply, he simply turned back and walked away, muttering how  ungrateful Soonyoung is, under his breath._

_On the other hand, Woozi fell asleep to quickly for his liking, his face pressed to the other's chest and Soonyoung felt like he had no trouble in holding the young one all night, in the same position._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon sat up at the corner of the club, tucked away from the partying animals, with a glass of lime soda in his hand, sipping it with mind lost around the corner of the day - time he took to complete his Entrance exam successfully. He isn't expecting a perfect score, but his guts tell him that he would beat Namjoon, the cool boy with very high IQ. 

That wasn't his problem, at the moment. 

In fact, completing his exam was never a problem for him, except for the loss of motivation and feeling utterly useless from time to time. It was there, like a lurking shadow, but would go away whenever he closes his eyes and imagines a sunny day with light blue sky settling under his eye lids. 

It apparently didn't work every time though. 

'Hey, Hoon!' His classmates calls out for him. 'Come over here!' 

The young boy however, shook his head lightly, a small smile gracing his lips, with judging eyes cruelly scanning his half drunk friend, cheeks pink and words slurring, happiness wafting the air he breathes, yet Jihoon's there with something constricting his wind passage, unable to take a whiff of that. 

He drops the glass with a click to the table on the side, jumping out of the leather couch and walked hurriedly out of the club, bumping into few strangers who yelled at him for being reckless, but that was the last thing on his mind, feeling like a dark oblivion is chasing him to consume his self. 

The road was as empty as his life, the bass sound of the high end club slowly fading out in the gush of cool air, which made Jihoon question his choice of clothing : Blue shirt and jean shorts. 

The route to his home starts from the left lane adjacent to the signal, but he chooses the right, not feeling like wanting to go home just yet. His mother won't be waiting for him, as he had already informed her about his get together at club. He mildly expected a reprimanding stare, but his mother gently patted him on the shoulder, saying along the lines of "Be careful, don't be wasted" 

A dry chuckle leaves his mouth, as he walks over the zebra crossing, a place he knows where he can sit without anyone bothering him, but hey! It's not like anyone would reach out for him anyway. 

The very thought of isolation, despair, emptiness, questions raised on his future, made his head beat a rhythm of pulsing head ache, which made him pinch the juncture of his nose and fore head, lips caught between his teeth, as he sighed lowly, his legs hurrying to the place where he want to fall and empty his heart out. 

And by that, he means to cry staring at the messily done wall art of the park, swinging slightly back and forth on the rusty swing set, occasionally making screeching sound. 

He feels like a fool to act like this, crying over for no reason, but he legit thinks the reason is something no one could ever understand, and he doesn't want anyone to understand him either, as gaining their sympathy is the last thing he wanted in his mind. 

Just the thought of his father itself make his heart erupt out in emotion, as he twists his memory to find anything,  _anything_ , that would relate to having a wonderful memory with that man. When the answer appears negative, open sobs leave his mouth, as the nights of him tucked beside his mother who would be busy counting bills and writing accounts, with her optics hanging loosely over her nose - throwing him a gentle smile at him even when he saw the worry and  _what tomorrow?_  painted permanently on her face - came to his mind. 

The young boy wishes every thing was different, in a good way, where he didn't exist and that his mother lived a happy life with her husband, whose reason of death she had kept buried in the pits of her heart - too kind to reinforce the bad memories into him. 

He's very grateful...too grateful, in fact. But he wishes it was more than that, wanting to live a life not in the sense of perfecting out the dents and pits. He wants to hold the glory for the reason what his heart gives, not the one where his mind calculates and formulates keeping his future as the main factor. 

'Hyung?' 

Jihoon startles at the call, head whipping to the side very quickly to see a small boy, probably around the age of ten, staring up at him with curious eyes, little pout adorning his face. 

The eyes of the little one are big with innocence and the long stretch of shiny eye lashes cast a minuscule but beautiful shadows on the apple of his cheeks, which were slightly red to the coldness of the night. 

Just by the mere sight of the boy, makes the crying demon inside his head to vanish in a flash, images of spring and freshly blown cherry blossoms clouding his peaceful mind. 

'Were you crying, hyung!?' The boy gasped, as he hopped to the swing set Jihoon sat on, bringing his face too close to the young adult that he had to back off to let know the kid that he was okay. It wasn't the truth, but he very well can't explain something he doesn't know what it is. 

'No, No...' Jihoon said, rubbing his own cheeks to see if any traces of salt water left over. 'I'm just cold, that's all' 

The young kid nodded, thinking for a moment, few seconds later, eyes brightening due to a thought that his brain had managed to form. 

'Hyung, want me to swing this for you?' He asks, already going behind Jihoon to take his position. Strangely, however, the young teen couldn't find it in himself to grow annoyed over the kid. 

'That's - that's okay, I don't want to...' He weakly protested, but the swing chest began to slightly oscillate, the impatient boy behind him whining at the other's refusal. 

'Hyung! I promise you would love it!' The kid said, and before Jihoon could formulate a sentence of denial, he was forced to take off from the solid ground, toes kicking the stream of air, as a scream of surprise and thrill erupted from his parched throat. 

Mid way, he could hear the kid behind him giggle, and Jihoon felt giddy all of a sudden, wanting to end the stunt but a part of him wanted to close his eyes and travel up, as far as he could, the feel of being at the top with wind nuzzling his cheeks made his inner self find the garden of serenity, lost some where in the paths of restlessness and doubtfulness. 

 

The park doesn't feel like a park anymore, the smell of non existent daisies and greenness filling his nostrils- the cold wind didn't give him chillness, the stale air of night, feeling too fresh to be real and most of all, he feels the second rate linen shirt too soft, a creamy white cloth of long sleeves and full pants is all what he sees himself in, butterflies of indigo - blue mix hunting around for nectar, when the rope swing tied to the branch of a strong looking tree goes high in air along with him, bubbles of laughter erupting from the pit of his chest, as he calls out for some one. 

When that person doesn't respond, Jihoon tries his best to maneuver his neck around to catch a glimpse of the man rocking the swing and _there_ he saw **him**. 

With chest nut hair falling gently on the side of his forehead, shining silky soft, and eyes that are small and curvy as the crescent of the moon, smile completely filling up his face, as the gentle rays of evening sun cast a beautiful shade of orange and red on one side , while the other part reflected by the dazed blue of the sky. 

**_'Soonyoung hyung!'_ **

 

 

Jihoon opens his eyes, startled by his own out cry of a name that he has no knowlegdge on who it could be, the evening blue sky now replaced with harsh reality of black and starless night. He feels a shiver pass down for altogether different reason, head whipping in every direction possible to see anything fertile, and finally he turns around to see the face of the man, the image of which is slowly fading from his memory, now completely wiped off, as he sets his eyes on the little boy, looking at him with concerned eyes. 

As though reading his mind, the young kid brings the rocking swing to halt and Jihoon feels giddy for a second or two, recollecting himself pretty qucikly, looking at the kid who had his head tilted slightly. 

He wants to ask too many questions, but he doesn't know what to ask and the little one though, had his eyes set like he's encouraging Jihoon to spit out the words that were on the tip of his tongue. 

'Won't your parents be searching for you, kid?' 

Jihoon asks, like a responsible adult he is, and the boy visibly deflates at that. 

'They don't even know I'm gone' The little one says, tapping his left foot lightly in a persistent beat, which brings a smile on the teen's face. 

'Go home before they find out' He tells the kid.  'you don't want to be grounded, do you?' 

The boy shakes his head, hesitantly. 

'It's Seungcheol' 

 

 _I know_....

 

Jihoon's mind gets lost some where, and he picks up when the kid stares back at him.

'Sorry, what?' 

'My name is...' The kid - Seungcheol began to walk away, eyes never leaving Jihoon's form, even while doing so. 'Seungcheol, you can call me anytime you want' 

Before Jihoon even could ask how was he supposed to contact, Seungcheol's running away from the park, leaving the teen in a very confused state. 

 

 


	2. But something sparkled in the black...

 

 

_Jeonghan sighed and leaned back away from the chair, when Woozi refused to leave Soonyoung, for a tiny nap in between. Even though the Lord of Sky had been mildly happy about the fact that his destined is well attached to him,  Woozi unable to sleep because of him, irked his conscience a little bit._

_'Little cutie pie, why don't you take a quick nap with Jeonghannie hyung here...' He coaxed the teary eyed baby, looking at him with lips jutted out; making Soonyoung's insides melt from the adoration and he isn't sure if his heart could contain as much._

_'You look like you are the one about to cry..'  Jeonghan commented, his messily tied bun making him look like a regular house wife trying her best to manage her house hold tasks and her children at the same time, when in truth he's the one who gets babied more by Seungcheol._

_'Maybe you should sing a lullaby to Soonyoungie first' The Neptune lord, Joshua came, making his grand entrance with a snide remark that wasn't even snide-y._

_'Like what he did to you, when you were a kid, hyung?' Soonyoung counter attacks and Woozi, out of nowhere lets out a giggle, lips slick with spit, and Joshua is pouting for real and Jeonghan fake coos at him, pulling the Neptune to his side for a half hug._

_'I'm always his baby!'_

_Jeonghan rolls his eyes at that, getting up from the chair, knocking the Neptune away from his side in process._

_'It's not like I signed up for taking care of kids and some of them clearly don't respect me anyways'_

_The Venus side glanced at Woozi, who was busy climbing over Soonyoung's shoulder and launch himself to the other side, and if not for the grip hold the sky Lord is having on him, the young baby will have its face planted on the floor._

_'Come on hyung, he's just a kid...' Soonyoung defends the little one, bringing the fuzzy baby to his chest as he began to hum a small tune he tried to belt out for the sole purpose of putting the kid to sleep._

_It's not like Jeonghan's leaving that job to him, as he dutifully puts him to sleep before bringing him to Soonyoung's realm, every other day. It's just that, Woozi wakes up in the middle of the night and roll on the bed like he wants to say something and it becomes his work to pat the boy's back and sing him to sleep._

_'Yeah hyung, he's just a kid!' Joshua randomly says, as he jumped to his feet and took the baby in his arms, rocking it little forth and back; high up in the air and the giggles Woozi let out is not comparable to the Zeta Cetti._

_Soonyoung sighed, clearly at the thought of the baby taking a little nap going out of the universe. Woozi is now rubbing his fist against Joshua's soft cheeks, the Neptune's cat like eyes blinking with untainted adoration. His destined his having that power on anyone._

_Unable to watch from the side lines, Jeonghan joins the party too, patting the baby's butt, and Woozi giggles at that too, letting out loud squeaks and throaty laughs and the whole universe began to turn in a festive mode._

_'Soonyoung, the vibrant colours...'_

_The Sky Lord looked confused._

_'What?'_

_'Look around...' Jeonghan merely says, and the lord did that, too see a yellow fluffy dust tickling his nose. The colourful masses are getting pretty intense around him and a mass of blue swarmed towards Woozi, the baby welcoming it with grabby hands. Joshua grabs some and hands it to the little kid, but since they are clusters of exhausted vapour and particles that took free form, it simply dislodges in the firm grab of the baby's, Woozi whimpering at that._

_So Soonyoung just channels his mind with thoughts of the day of he saw the little one in Mingyu's hold. Suddenly crystalline particles evolved around that area and Jeonghan turned around with an amused look on his face._

_'Aren't you playing a little too much with that power of yours?' Venus asked, with an evident smirk, which kind of meant "Aren't you a little too whipped?"_

_The sky Lord simply shrugged, suddenly feeling his body temperature raising a bit. He hoped his skin colour didn't give him away. He turned around his heels and walked to his realm, a sigh of happiness too loud, that even the crystalline particles followed him around and some dared to stand by Woozi, like his heart did._

 

 

 

It didn't dawn upon him that the first snow fall of the year would already occur, considering how the evening winds turned to a mess of cold skin biting one. He was too deep into the pit of his self revolving thoughts that he forgot what it is to  _live._  

Jihoon couldn't forget the events that happened two weeks ago, the little boy who rocked his swing set and mid air,where he almost lost his mind. 

Well, that's what he considers, when his mind goes black and memory not found for that exact period of time. He turned, jumped and heck! He even went to same park, but the attempts ended up being futile, the screeching sound of the iron chains annoying him more than he thought it would. 

So, his mother had taken it upon herself to drag him to the hospital she works, and give Jihoon handful of tasks. 

That is to take care of the kids. 

His mother's the head nurse in the Pediatrics ward and working there for almost twenty two years, gives her the privilege of bending the hospital rules, under the Chief Doctor's eyes. Jihoon strongly states that was not what happened, much to his mother's look of reluctant withdrawal. 

'I'm sure you can come and see it for yourself, Dr.Kim is not your average bald man doctor, he's funny smart and handsome too' 

Jihoon couldn't help but ask. 

'Are you setting me up with him?' 

His mother hits his head with folded news paper, dinner table filled with various dishes, and the fried chicken tempting Jihoon from the starting point of time. It is just that the lady who gave birth to him is not dropping the subject. 

'Yah! I'm your mother!' The lady huffs and seats herself in the original position she was. After seconds of awkward silence, his mother's speaking again. 'I know you don't spend much time outside and it's really trouble keeping up with the kids, my assistants are having a hard time and one among them went on maternity leave and you wouldn't believe she's consulting an obgyn of our own hospital and I have promis-'

'Mom! You're rambling, _Jesus_...' Jihoon pressed the heel of his palm against his temple, eyes tight shut that he began to see insignificant pattern. 

'So, are you coming?' She asks with hopeful eyes, and Jihoon instead digs for the chicken. 

'Fine!' 

 

 

Actually, the whole thing wasn't that bad. In fact, Jihoon thinks he will be losing his mind in the amount of cuteness shoved on his face. 

Though, they are sick and needed to be taken care of, their eyes glow with what he calls hidden gems unexplored by the society, unexposed to the tricks and tampering tendency of the society. They scream hope and marks of bright future ahead, and the worrisome thing is that, most of them don't know the reason they are here. 

'Oppa, why are you here...?' A girl, who looks like about six years of age, asks him,  electrolytes supplied to her by means of intravenous route. Her hair is out of place and sleep is not completely out of her system. 'Are you sick, too?' 

Jihoon laughs at that, taking liberty to sit next to the girl, on her bed. The little patient sets her eyes curiously on the boy, and his small hands extend out to adjust her hair, combing the silk like black strands with his fingers. 

'No, I'm just here to take care of you....' He said, his voice over flowing with sweetness. 'You can ask me if you need anything' 

Of course, the kids would take it the other way. 

'I can call you, if I need  _anything_ , like anything I want?' 

Jihoon shuffles a bit, trying to come up with a reply that totally won't dampen her hopes. Because if she ever asks him to cure her illness, he can't face the shame of saying  _that's not what I meant_. 

'I guess so...' He answers uncertainly, gently making the girl rest her back on the floor. His eyes naturally go to the clip board hung before the bed, but he decides not to do so, hoping whatever the girl has some flu that would go away, in like, two days. 

'Then can you make the snow stop?' 

A cold shiver passes down his spine, at the very  nonsensical thought of him controlling the whether. It's not like that it has to do anything with him, maybe he and the whether are in the same frequency, but the lingering idea of his mood reflecting the sky's nature didn't sound completely impossible to him. Again, it's one of those stupid blabbering moments his mind has and he ignores it till it reaches the dark side of his soul. 

'I'm afraid I can't do that...' He confessed, slumping on the bench beside the window. 'No one can control it, nature never listens to anyone, it's better we go by it' 

The little girl's expression turns sour, as she presses her face to the pillow harshly, whining a little. Jihoon looks to the side if any of the kids are awake from their nap period and when he sees none of them are, he walks close to the girl, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. 

When the girl didn't respond, disappointed in him, Jihoon leans down to whisper his hope. 

'We can't control but we can request to some one who can control it...' He smiles at her, with a glint in his eyes, as he scoops the girl in his arms, mindful of the IV connection, pulling the stand along with him. 

The room is relatively dark, and the sky is too, bright city lights casting a shadow of their profile on the floor with oblique effects. The snow fall pretty much looks beautiful and dreamy, and all of a sudden he wishes to get wet under the small sparkle of silvery white. But the girl he's holding wants it the other way round. 

'Now, you gather your palms, close your eyes and pray to your angel that the snow fall should stop' 

The girl, once again, looks at him with curious, questioning eyes. 

'Will it work?' 

'I don't know...it's better if we try though' 

The little one nods with determination stagnant in her eyes, as she mumbles out her wishes, eyes tight shut with brown scrunched down, that her features twist in an adorable way. 

Diverting his focus from the little one he's holding, he stares up at the sky, closing his eyes as he speaks to the deity above with his mind. 

_'Please help this little one out'_

The evening goes like that, as one by one, kids beginning to wake up and all at once, demanding for his attention. He sets the girl gently on the bed, before changing diapers for two kids, giving before food medicine for another one and changing clothes for one fuzzy kid he grew impatient with. 

But, it's fine all in the end. 

He lets out a sigh of relief, content with how he managed to take care of around, twelve kids at a time, without a hitch. It's not like they gave him a tough time, but they could be exhausting if they want.

As the kids play and talk things that involved colourful ponies and talking monkeys, did the chief Doctor enter the ward for rounds. Jihoon is on his feet, as he finds his mother behind the doctor's tall stature. She throws him a curt smile and for a second, Jihoon wonders if he should see himself out, considering how tough the doctor looks. 

He's too tall,  _way too tall_ , with silver rimmed rectangular glasses and hair swept back; formal pants peeking out from the usually long looking white coat, and of course, the significant steth hanging loosely around his neck. 

The doctor goes from bed to bed and what surprised Jihoon more is that, each and every kid is opening well to him. In fact, the man who looked serious and shit, went all giggly and playful with the kids and he convinced himself that it's a major requirement for a doctor to be kind with his patients and act according to the way they want. 

But man, the doctor looked like he wasn't even trying. It came all too natural for him, playing facial hide and seek, asking how kid's own imaginative characters are, like...these small small things made Jihoon warm inside. 

However, when the doctor inched towards the bed near the window, where Jihoon was seated, did he notice the latter. 

'You must be Lee Jihoon?' He said, flashing the torch in the young kid's mouth to see his condition of the throat. Jihoon momentarily nods, forgetting that the doctor won't understand, as his eyes were focused on the patient. He replies then, muttering a small "yes"

'You did good by helping your mother' The doctor said, throwing his mother a smile and no wonder she said he was handsome. He could have been a pro-model, if he had wanted to. 

'Actually...' Jihoon stars, feeling self conscious about his height. ' Thanks for having me here, I know it's a big deal to let a non-staff, work here around' 

The doctor straightens up from the patient, Jihoon's mother busy writing down things on the note pad attached to the bed. 

'No need to thank me and if you feel like returning a favour, you can just be quiet about it' The doctor said, which made Jihoon splutter out in laughter, holding his palm over his mouth, in order to not disturb the resting kids. 

'I'm Kim Mingyu, by the way' 

'Jihoon here, you must know by now' 

A patch of silence fall in their conversation and Jihoon's mother surprisingly interjects. 

'Honey you probably should start now' 

The boy nods at that, picking up the water bottle he bought earlier that day. The doctor's standing beside him, not making a move and he wonders why. 

'I should, before I turn to a snow man' 

He looks up at Mingyu to find if his joke (he supposes it is) had any effect on him, but a look of all seriousness made him think he had done something bad, in which case, it is impossible to happen. 

'Yeah you should' Mingyu echoes, taking out the steth from around his neck to fold it into his palm, held compact. 'But I don't think you should run home because of snow...it's pretty much clear up there' 

Jihoon's breath hitched at that, looking out of the window to see the sky adorned with a peaceful sandal wood moon, resting, atmosphere devoid of white freckles of snow. 

He doesn't remember walking out of the ward, or the entrance of the hospital, but when he stands out in the pedestrian walk adjacent to the hospital, looking at the night sky with pure adoration.

The thought tickles his brain, the lost snippet of his memory relocated some where deep in the pits of his mind, trying to budge out and Jihoon stares at the sky, much harder, forcing it out of the cave of nothingness. He goes past the time where he was first time mocked for his height, disappointment hunching over him, and the time he vaguely remembers a man who he thought his father was, until his mother told him that he was just a mail man. 

It stares back at him, all black and no colour, just like the sky he's facing at the moment and some where around, he spots the brightest star of the night. 

He reckons it as Sirius. 

Jihoon's not sure, he has seen those things in the television and with the way it shines in an extraordinary manner. It stands out against the rest of the dull sky, and he dares say how it holds everyone's attention, despite the fact that the sky's the deserving candidate. 

Again, that's whole load of bullshit. 

He grits his teeth, and tries harder, a mild head ache on the way. 

Seungcheol's face is prominent in his memory, now. He remembers taking off in the mid air, cold gust biting his skin. Jihoon recalls yelling and screaming in surprise, his grip on the iron chains. 

For a brief second, his brain tells it wasn't iron but a _rugged rope_. 

_He's almost there...._

_Just there...._

'Excuse me, can you please move' A lady, with two hands carrying heavy bags, called out for him with heaving breath and just like that Jihoon feels himself dropping to zero. He bows down in apology, before giving her the way to walk, stepping to the very end of the pedestrian path. 

Jihoon briefly glanced at the sky, to find Sirius hidden behind the clouds. 

'Thank you..' 

He mouthed at the sky, before walking towards the direction of his house. 

 

 

 

_Woozi's beginning to learn to use his knees and it gets pretty tiresome for Soonyoung to follow around the ever energetic baby._

_The moon, however, is the main victim here._

_The lady, whom Soonyoung finds quiet for odd reasons, has no problem playing with the active child, but the thing is that, Woozi is absolutely destroying everything in the lady's realm._

_Soonyoung had tried holding the boy's face to the chest, as it absolutely calms the latter, but then it looked like Woozi was out of it -as he's going out of the phase where the baby needs to be babied almost all the time._

_When the Lord of Sky entered the Moon's realm, he finds the finely woven screens gifted by Ailee down to the floor, his destined rolling around the piece of cloth, drooling and making a mess of the texture._

_Na eun, the guard of the Moon, is looking at Woozi with some what less peaceful face , standing at the corner of her realm, hands clasped and fidgeting. Soonyoung announces his presence and bows down a little bit in apology, before scooping up the baby in his arms._

_Woozi squirms and grabs the curtain along, but Soonyoung takes it off from the other's hold, the baby letting out a whine at that._

_'Sorry, Na eun-ssi, my little boy here has caused you trouble' The Lord of sky said, managing a fuzzy Woozi and trying to be polite all the while. Thanks to her curt replies, he walked to his own realm real quick, words ready on tongue on how the boy should listen to him more._

_As soon as dropped him to the insulated floor, Woozi makes his way towards the toys, but before he could do that, Soonyoung lifts the card board box high above Woozi, making it impossible for the baby to reach him._

_The little one makes grabby hands at him, clearly wanting to get the toys but Soonyoung had a firm look on his face, which made the young one to retract his hand back and stare at him with pouty look._

_'You are not listening to me anymore and why is that Woozi?' He asked, and the said boy, whined deep from his throat before cuddling his entire self to Soonyoung's leg._

_The sky Lord's resolve wavered at that, eyes shaking slightly before listening to his brain, which clearly asked him if he would be happy if other's find Woozi displeasing and look at him with mockery._

_Clearly not._

_It's not like he cares about other's opinion, Celestial being or not, one must learn to follow certain regularities if he or she wants to set an example for the forth coming generation and Soonyoung thinks he's doing the right thing._

_'You can't barge into other's realm like that, Woozi-ah....did you see how embarrassed I was?' Soonyoung chided, knowing how Woozi would react if his own name's involved in it. He knows it is a low blow to play with the affection the boy has for him, but it's okay for now. 'I had to apologize to the lady...not to mention that you spoiled her curtains...It was a gift from someone dear to her'_

_Soonyoung is not sure if Woozi gets what he_ 's  _saying, but he can clearly tell that the baby knows he's getting reprimanded, if the glassy eyes and wobbling lips are anything to go by._

_Seconds later, the baby starts to bawl his eyes out, crying with pitiful sounds coming out of its mouth. Soonyoung honestly was startled by the reaction, as it was the first time, Woozi ever has cried. If he's angry or uncomfortable, the little one would whine and roll around on the bed until Soonyoung adjusts whatever that was bothering his baby and it sure wasn't a herculean task._

_Now that the little one's crying with his back turned to him, Soonyoung stood frozen and his celestial neighbors are barging in through, like the whole universe toppled over._

_Ailee was the first one to step in and carry the crying boy in her arms._

_'Shhh...baby boy Woozi...why are you crying~' She put her soothing words in a tone, rocking him gently with little jump to her steps. A cold sweat broke out in back of Soonyoung's neck, hands clammy in guilt and nervousness._

_Woozi's sobs turned to hiccups and staggered whines, latching himself to Ailee's shoulder, and that's when Jeonghan along with Mingyu, gave a grand appearance._

_'Did I hear Woozi crying?' Jeonghan entered with eyes searching for the little one, and Mingyu too, came inside with the concerned look on his face. Ailee looked at the Sky Lord with questioning eyes, lips pursed in arising feel of disappointment._

_'I-I actually scolded him a bit for bothering Na-eun' He said with head hung low. 'I thought he should be disciplined at early age or else it will go out of hand'_

_Ailee remained silent, Jeonghan however let out a laughter of disbelief._

_'It's good that you are doing this Soonyoung, but look at him...' The Venus pointed at the tired baby. 'He won't even understand what he did or what you said, all he knows is you are not liking him and being a big meanie to him....'_

_'He's right, hyung...Woozi won't get what your point is...He is just a baby, a cute one at  that....' Mingyu said, patting the baby's head lightly. 'Maybe it will work out after he knows how to talk and understand...'_

_'I thought we were destined for something..' Soonyoung muttered in a small voice, eyes down cast on the shoes he was wearing._

_'Destined people are perfectly fit puzzles, they are meant to be together, they will come back to each other no matter what....even if you didn't know that person was your destined to be, fate will bring those two people close together, their powers affected by each other...no telepathy bullshit'_

_The sky Lord swallowed back and stretched out his hand to get his Woozi back, but the baby latches tightly to Ailee's neck, refusing to look at him._

_His baby is angry at him now...._

_He's a little kid after all....._

_'Baby~' The Guard of Earth gently called out to the kid, patting its back in a soothing manner. 'Why don't you go to your Soonyoung, he's sorry that he was rude to you..'_

_'I was not rude!' Soonyoung retaliates, which made Woozi flinch even more, face now masked with Ailee's short blonde hair. Jeonghan gently gets the baby from the lady and coos him with high pitched voice, Mingyu from the back showing funny faces to make the baby happy again._

_'Hey how about I pacify him and you can come and get him later?' Jeonghan asked and  the Lord of sky didn't have a better plan. So he just agreed to it._

_What hurt him the most is that, Woozi didn't even look at him or search for him when Venus walked out of the realm holding in his arms._

 

 

 

_The celestial beings in the Universe got much more effected, when his mood began to sour down. He actually thought he would cope up with Woozi's latest upgrade - emotion wise- but then, the thought of his soul and life turning his back on him, made him feel really bad._

_He definitely didn't mean to talk like that to Woozi. It is just that, he wanted him to turn to someone who people would be jealous of, admire him and only think of what it could be to live as Woozi. But looks like the development period hasn't even started yet and the whole plan completely back fired._

_The space around him thickened and the usually circulating bright particles seemed not to be in his vicinity, stars a little dull and sun rays not reaching the Earth quite in right amount. It felt as though the whole place lost its vibrant texture and the usually burning bright Sirius - Woozi's star - dimmed a little bit._

_It's been a while since he left his little one to Jeonghan, and in all honesty, he hated when people take away what's actually is his, without any second thoughts._

_Whether Woozi liked it or not, they are mean to be together and leaving his responsibility to some one is not what he thinks is right._

_So he did that, walking over to the Venus and the sun's shared realm, which was little on a fancy side compared to his and he thought, maybe if Woozi was willing to have it more than plain, he's willing to do so._

_Anything for him._

_When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the room dark, Seungcheol sleeping on the rocking chair, with a toy hanging loosely from his grip. The Sun lord looked peaceful like that, and in fact, he would have ogled more if not for the primary task at his hand._

_The boy he was searching for was meddling with some toy, that didn't look like it belonged to Woozi, at the very corner of the realm. When he entered the place, his shoes made noise with the stable floor, and that frictional sound alone was enough for the little one to turn around in so much speed, eyes twinkling in determination until he found Soonyoung's form._

_The Sky Lord watched with gaped mouth, at how Woozi's frown mended to a look of pure bliss, and just like that a warm bond enveloped both of them, as the little one crawled towards him and made grabby hands to lift him up._

_Soonyoung's chest inflated with affection, his throat choking at the prospect of how someone's there to love him more than he loves himself, some one there to look out for him and some one there to spend his entire life with him._

_He lifted the baby, pressing a little kiss to its forehead and Woozi, hummed in content as he closed his eyes in the pour of affection. Just like that, the golden dust of red and orange formed a spiral around them, moving in a mad speed that it made the Venus at the entrance of the realm stand away in pure awe, watching the bond beautifully morph into some thing that will be indestructible._

_'I'm Sorry, Woozi-ah..' He mumbled into the baby's ears and as Jeonghan said, the baby's too underdeveloped to converse verbally._

_But the Venus too wasn't entirely right._

_Woozi pressed his palms to either side of Soonyoung's cheeks and giggled at him, the stars in the universe exploding brightness at the onset of the beautiful sound._

_Soonyoung thought it was the baby's way of saying, "No biggie"_

_He chuckled at that, unable to wait for the little one to grow already._

 

 

 


	3. And I thought it was nothing...

Jihoon hates the fact that he is here at the moment, on a date with someone he barely was introduced to. All thanks to his friend, to whom he one day accidentally confessed about his loneliness. 

The college Entrance exam results take a month to be announced, and having sent all the universities of his liking, an application; Jihoon's very much free, with time dragging very slowly over. 

He simply sits before the empty chair of a crappy restaurant, a text message from his friend saying that he'd be there to join them in a small talk and will shortly leave so that Jihoon won't get nervous. 

Thoughtful, but unasked help can rather be troublesome. That is what he feels when the telltale signs of headache is on the horizon, the afternoon sun now going down soon, thanks to the season of ever relaxed coldness and white freckles turning wet at the pavement of every road of Seoul city. Even though the Sun is not too high, it is still there, always doing its duty, and he feels an odd sense of pleasant feel when his eye catches the way with the Moon standing a bit higher up than the Sun, a characteristic feature one could ever witness during the time of winter. 

He looks up at the watch to find time quarter past four, fifteen minutes late for the first meeting already. It's not like he's very much into these things, but being punctual in these scenarios would only prove how polite you are. 

'Can I sit here?' 

A boy, who look like he's in his early twenties, asks him. Jihoon opens his mouth to say that he's actually expecting someone, but who is he to dispose the idea of a customer wanting to eat peacefully with a place in the restaurant. 

So he nods, and the man sits down with a grateful smile, opposite to Jihoon and as soon as he does that, the waiter ahjumma comes over to take his order. 

'The usual' He says and when she expectantly looks over at Jihoon, he says that he's waiting for someone. 

'Oh! I thought you were alone, I can look for another place' The stranger said, knees bent to get up from his seat, but Jihoon waves his concern off, asking him politely to sit down. 

'It's not a big deal, they probably will be late' He said, smiling slightly so that the other won't feel comfortable. The person situated opposite to him gave him  a cool vibe, thick eyebrows, pretty smile and most importantly cat like eyes. 

The white collar shirt, buttoned up till the top gave him a royal look, and if not for the friendly smile of his, Jihoon would have assumed that he's some one with a heart cold as ice. 

'You are not supposed to wait for anyone' That person said, hands clasped before him in front of the table. 'If they feel you are important to him, they won't make you wait' 

Jihoon nods, even though he quite couldn't agree with what the person just said.

Sure, he and his friend are not that close, but he presumes that he won't go to the extent of standing him up in such cases. His expression may have looked not so convincing so the stranger gives himself the liberty of explaining furthermore. 

'I know I may look like I'm crossing the line, but you should understand that every relationship has it's own dynamics' He said. 'For example, you know you have found a true friend if they don't let you go unscathed when you do something wrong and knock someone's eyes out when that person misbehaves with you....' 

Jihoon chuckles at other's animated explanation and the stranger smiles along with him. People say his laughter is contagious. 

'For a true love, I think it begins with an impact leaving introduction, be it good or bad...' The man said, muttering a thanks to the lady who kept a tray with a bowl of hot soup before him,  its delicious aroma permeating in the air. A small copper box was kept, which has rice in it and that person, unceremoniously drops them inside the soup, which kind of made Jihoon salivate a little. 

'As I was saying, if a person's first meeting stays in your memory, making you think about that person, over and over, be it hate or good impression, the chances of getting together is pretty much high...' 

'I think first meeting with my middle school bully was awful enough to remain unforgettable' Jihoon stated, voice coated with slight sarcasm. 'So, should I be worried that I would fall in love with him' 

That stranger smiled at him, munching the food with great finesse. 'Maybe, if he apologized to you...' 

'That's so random, Mister' Jihoon said, scoffing with an eye brow quirked. 'That logic belongs to some fancy romance novel where the girl falls for the bad boy' 

'It's not random at all and you call me Joshua, Joshua Hong' 

'Jihoon here' He said. 'But you must possess some sort of valuable evidence to make your theory legitimate' 

'I'm trying on that, a psychology major myself...' Joshua said, curious eyes over Jihoon's phone when it beeped twice, announcing the arrival of new messages. 

Jihoon reads it silently, turning off and calling for a waiter to order food for himself. 

'They didn't come?' Joshua inquired and the other agreed with a crestfallen face. It's not like it mattered to him, but being ditched by someone he barely knew made him feel a little less when compared to the other. As though sensing his inner turmoil, Joshua began to speak what he thinks is right. 

'Good for you' He said, slurping over the soup with little noise. 'They looked like assholes to me' 

'You certainly seem to have something against my friends' Jihoon humored, and Joshua seemed to relax a bit, his back slumping against the rest. 

'I can tell one when I see one, and judging from your enthusiasm to meet and their crooked behavior tells me how  _valuable_  they are' 

Jihoon chuckled at that, the ahjumma from the kitchen coming over to their table to ask what Jihoon wants to have. 

'Get him the one I ordered, Mrs.Kim' Joshua said, cat like eyes oozing out with affection and no one was immune to it. 'This boy needs to know what this soup could do to one's tongue' 

She nodded with a small smile and Jihoon couldn't fathom how this man before him has everyone wrapped around his finger. 

'You are a fine talker..' Jihoon randomly comments and Joshua looks up at him with wide eyes, before his cheeks slowly turning crimson. 

'....and can't take compliments well' He concludes, his sweater paws tapping the table with laughter full force shaking his body. 

It dies down, however, when Joshua straightens out a spoon of rice before his lips, wanting him to have a bite. 

'E-Er...I think I can wait for the order, Joshua..' He said, but the other looked determined. 

'Just one, you look like my brother whom I have missed feeding a while ago..' Joshua said, his eyes raw full of emotion. His jaws were clenched tight and Jihoon couldn't bring himself to refuse the offer, so he simply opens his mouth and the taste of rice with shrimp soup - he reckons- settle down bitterly on his taste buds, consumed by raw emotion that his heart dropped to the stomach.

He never felt this way before, as he munched down the food with regret, as though he missed being fed as much as Joshua missed feeding some one, his brother he supposes. 

When the elder brings one more scoop of rice, Jihoon refused saying he wasn't hungry, but the former insisted and for the look of utter satisfaction coupled with relief on Joshua's face, the young boy opened his mouth one more time. to let the man feed him and time goes slow for both of them. 

'I used to sing  for him....' Joshua said, with a pained smile. 'I miss him so much...' 

Jihoon's eyes get glassy at that, as he chokes on the food -Joshua immediately  pushing a glass of water before him. 

 

_I miss you too..._ _hyung_

 

The sudden voice echoing in his mind made Jihoon feel like floating in air, before it drops down to nothing, a sudden pang of vibrancy and longing spreading through his heart. 

Confusion is not the right word for what he feels at the moment. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Woozi's on his feet before anyone could see it coming._

_It has been a while since that incident, and the little one apparently hadn't done anything too rowdy after that. In fact, he gets over affectionate with Na-eun, which made Jeonghan and Ailee a little jealous._

_'This clumsy kid is ungrateful ' Jeonghan side eyed at Woozi from his rocking chair, the little kid busy walking around the Venus' realm and Seungcheol bites back a laughter at that._

_'Kids' interest changes often Jeonghan'  Seungcheol said, massaging the stressed out Venus' shoulder with little pressure from his thumb. 'Besides you were very much attached to Seokmin when you were a kid'_

_Seokmin, a celestial being likewise, ruled the planet of Mars, neighboring to Jeonghan. When the Venus was found on the golden cradle, Seokmin was the first one to notice the magical realm appearing out of nowhere with little sounds of call inviting him to find little Jeonghannie in it. Seungcheol found Jeonghan by the cooing noices made by his favourite buddy, Seokmin and hence the Mars became a remarkable existence in their love life._

_'He was your favourite too..' Jeonghan said, smiling at Woozi making babbling noises. 'I just hope he remains like this, ahh...I must be speaking nonsense'_

_Seungcheol pressed his lips to Jeonghan's cheeks, muttering how beautiful he was._

_'It's normal to feel your kid not wanting to grow up, my lovable Venus...' He said, picking up the boy in his arms who said "Cheol! Cheol! Cheol!" like a mantra._

_'At the same time, I can't help but wonder how he would be when he grows up and man, I deeply pity the one who's going to feed the Elixir'_

_Seungcheol nodded, wincing at the memory of how far, he and Seokmin went to feed a spoon of that potion that every celestial being have to be fed. Celestial beings don't need food or any other human habits to be maintained to live a healthy life. Their whole lives are lead by powers granted to them by blood and the feed of Elixir, given to them when they reach the age of seven._

_It's the single most bad tasting potion made of ,God knows what, magically appear in the realm of the being that needs to be fed - one more sign of finding your destined if you haven't found at the begining of the time._

_That happened to Mingyu and Wonwoo - the ruler of Uranus, where Wonwoo found Mingyu's clothes and his Elixir in his realm. They have been together since then. Joshua called it out as an odd combination, seeing Jupiter and Uranus to mingle like that, but that look of adoration in Mingyu's eyes and a slitted eyes looking out for the Jupiter all the time spoke volumes on how they were meant to be._

_'That's Soonyoung's job....' The Sun said, placing the kid in Jeonghan's lap, who immediately began to meddle with the Venus' satin shirt. 'I'm going to absolutely run away from that place and I reckon the sky is going to turn all lifeless that particular evening'_

_Jeonghan heard someone approaching their realm, and he made a solid guess that it was Soonyoung, if Woozi's announced excitement was anything to go by._

_As soon as the Lord of Sky appeared before the door, the toddler jumped out from Jeonghan's embrace and step walked towards Soonyoung, who was holding his hands out for him with a big toothy smile on his face, eyes expanded in pure happiness, as he lifted the little one like a snow carried by air, making little cooing sounds, as he pressed a loud kiss to his forehead._

_'Primals get emotional when they see their off springs getting married' Jeonghan said. 'I feel like that now...'_

_'I'm not feeling anything too different from what you feel' Seungcheol said, holding the Venus' hands. 'I feel like I'm the mother, especially'_

_'I just want them to be happy' Jeonghan said, watching Soonyoung giving them a small wave of hand, before walking out of the realm with babbling Woozi in his hands- his soggy words some how making sense to his destined._

_'Trust me, they will be'  Seungcheol said._

 

 

 

Jihoon couldn't fathom out the reason why his mother had bought a freaking dog for him. 

Sure, he loved the four legged creature, all beautiful and cute, but he didn't want a fucking bichon running around his room, sniffing everything he has in there. 

His mother throws him a proud look, like she did something her son's going to love, but at the look of his pure glare cutting through her skin, she gives him a sheepish smile, coming up with reasons as to why they needed a new addition to the family. 

'I thought I asked you to date someone' Jihoon said, folding his legs up, so that the animal would stop nipping his socks. 'Not bring me some pet that I have to take care of!' 

The lady rolled her eyes, picking up the snow colored Bichon, petting its head, looking at her son with hard gaze. 

'You should show some compassion to other beings Jihoon, whether you like it or not!' She said, setting the animal down as it ran off to Jihoon,like they have bonded for several years. The young boy looks down at it with scrutinizing eyes as though it has some disease and his mother rolls her eyes at that. 

'I thought you could use some company, instead of watching tv all the time or doing house chores the rest of the time' His mother said in a firm tone, which she rarely uses and it made Jihoon flinch at that. 'You can take care of him for a month and after your Grad school starts, I will hire someone to take care of him' 

'Aren't you spending a little too much on this...this.. _friend_ ' 

The little pup barks at that, clawing his way up the sofa to get near to Jihoon, and the teen boy kind of felt bad for the young pup. So, he gradually extended his hand out to pet the pup's forehead, his heart melting at the way it responds to every touch, rubbing its head back on to his small palm with so much affection and gratitude. 

'You are liking him, aren't you?' 

Jihoon didn't respond, instead helped the puppy up by awkwardly holding its torso, the Bichon making swimming movements with its hind legs in air, until it finds it land on the red sofa, jumping twice or so, before prodding Jihoon's thighs, asking if he was ready to accept his body in his lap. 

When no Jihoon made no movement, the puppy climbed over his not so meaty thighs and sniffed his shorts, before slumping its whole body, resting its head and ears falling flat, perking up in missed beats. 

'If he brings any joy to you, then darling...I don't mind spending few bucks' The lady said, placing the adoption documents on the tea table and carrying the bag full of dog food to the kitchen. 

'I'm not going to clean its poop or piss' Jihoon said with his nose scrunched up, mindfully playing with the curled hair of the dog. 

'I see...then you have to live with the smell of poop in air until I come home!' She mildly shouted from the kitchen, not very far away from living room of three bed room apartment. The young boy bit his lips in not to mutter out any ugly retort. 

'What have you named the pup?' Jihoon asks instead, and his mom comes out with feeding bowl full with brown thingy and the dog immediately jumps out from the lap at the sight of it. 

'They said the dog was born in the month of June...' She said, petting the four legged creature that is digging up the food, affectionately. 'So I named him Jun....' 

'Jun?' 

'Yeah...you don't like it?' The lady asked, to which Jihoon shook his head. 

'It has a nice ring to it....he has to respond to it though' He said, glancing at the said dog and as though realizing he was looked upon, the dog raises its head and stares at him, a little too deeply that made Jihoon avert his vision. 

'Trust me, he will...' She said, looking back at the dog. 'Won't you Junnie~' 

The puppy lets out a small bark and Jihoon let out a small chuckle at that, his heart feeling warmer. 

 Gone were the days he used to sink in his self worry, and lack of motivation, finding no will to live. People called it  _depression_ , but he know it wasn't that. Just some missed out things he had no idea what it was. It was more like Finding Dory - you don't remember what you miss until you find what it was. 

Jihoon knows he's missing something. 

It comes to him as a flash of visions, here and there, stuck some where, but he needs that one key...one very significant key to unlock it as whole, so he can get whatever that's chasing to be found out. Pretty much confusing him in a good way. 

This looks as nonsensical as thinking that the weather changes according to his mood, but some times you have to let go of your irrational side to see what truth is, or else, you will remain in a place which is not meant for you, or to be simply put, you will be there where you don't belong. 

That day, at the restaurant with Joshua...the feel was something very different. It wasn't exactly sadness...but a wave of nostalgia washing over him, in the evening coldness of winter, orange street lights illuminating the cat like face of that man, which deliberately spelled out the affection over flowing, which made Jihoon too reciprocate that. 

It has no name, nor does he know where it originates, but all in all, he could tell everything was a subtle pointer leading him to a place where he should be. 

'Hey baby look out!' His mother called out to him 'It's rare to see a sunny evening in winter' 

Jihoon jumped out from his cushion to the french windows of his apartment, pushing away the curtains entirely to the sides to see, snow falling onto the cemented floor, accompanied by yellow rays of sun. 

A smile appeared on his face, as his cheeks reddened at his own theories, but something inside him said to look beyond that. 

'You look kind of happy, Ji...' She ends her statement with a tone of interrogation, and he couldn't fish out a decent reason. 

He himself can't tell why he's so happy all of a sudden, and suddenly from some where, a face of an unknown person flashes before his eyes. 

His head mildly throbs at that, which resulted him in clutching his forehead and his mother was quick on her steps as he stood by the window holding on to the curtain real tight. 

'What is it baby?' She asked with concerned voice. 'Come on now, sit....I'll get you a glass of water...' 

Jihoon waves it off, as he closes his eyes once more to take a look at the face of the beautiful stranger, and his breath hitched when smiling face of the man tugged his heart strings in a pleasant way. 

One part of his hair was covering his forehead...

 

_Soonyoung_

 

Small face full with big smile.....

 

_Soonyoung_

 

Sun light reflecting one side of his face and the other part reflected by the colour of blue sky....

 

_Woozi-ah...._

 

Green in the back ground....

_SNAP!_

He opened his eyes to see patters of purple hexagons cross linking with one another and a flash of white that's accompanied by scream of agony and just like that, darkness embraced him.

 

 

 

 

_Jeonghan and Seungcheol decided to pull of something that's owned by the Primal's tradition._

_They call it wedding....Marriage...many other names added to the context, but the purpose was same. They branded their relationship in front of thousand nameless face, a certificate to tell who they are and unbounded when they don't want each other._

_Can a signature of yours remove what was there in the heart before or you do that since there's nothing in your heart left to feel for the other?_

_There is no marriage when you can't look into your partner's eyes and see your future in there, not just beautiful pair of orbs that you give you butterflies, the hand you hold and the lips you kiss are promises in form or another. No intimacy will be intimate as the words of honesty spoken in the semi darkness of twilight. If you are willing to be part of all those things, look beyond his ugly scars and deep marks...then you win yourself a successful marriage._

_And Soonyoung dare say, Jeonghan and Seungcheol tick all those boxes._

_Sure, they act like this, only because they are meant to be together. Either way it is inevitable that they end up with each other._

_But that's not the point._

_When you want to belong to someone, you mend yourself for that person and he does the same for you. One half of the process being true doesn't guarantee a relationship constructed by finesse act of the fate, rather a controlled cage of staying long together with regret blooming, and maybe, occasional encounters of butterflies in stomach that give you momentary satisfaction._

_Jeonghan and Seungcheol are not like that. They mended themselves for each other and Soonyoung's more than happy to participate in the small event organised by Jun - The guard of Nebula and Minghao - the man for Mercury._

_They were more than excited to arrange the whole thing, in Venus and Sun's realm, Mercury using his power to bring white shimmers over the realm rotating in the area, Jun bringing the stars of Nebula as the background and Soonyoung for his part changed the colour of the area to a modern blue, adjusting the wavelength of the sun rays so they appear in that colour._

_Ailee brought a lot of flowers, which became the pairs most awesome gift of the ceremony. The Venus had pressed it to his cheeks and kept fondling and Seungcheol couldn't help but keep smelling them. They were daisies._

_'And this is for you...'_

_Soonyoung looked down to see Ailee giving a small rose to Woozi, who thanked her with a smile spilling gratitude._

_He could not believe how fast Woozi's growing up._

_'What is this, Soonsoon?' The Seven year old asked, holding the flower to his face. The flower was light pink in colour and Soonyoung sure does know what it was._

_'Try smelling it, you will love it...'_

_Woozi did that, and his child like face bloomed with pleasant astonishment. He smelled it once more and inhaled deeply, his eyes turning to convex curves and nose scrunching up in the most adorable way._

_'What is it called?'_

_'It's a flower...' Soonyoung said to Woozi, both currently seated on the white chairs arranged before Jeonghan's realm, thanks to Mingyu's efforts. 'Called as Rose'_

_'Rose?'_

_'Hmm...it's a famous species among the primals, they just love it so much that they almost use it for every occasion' He said, watching the younger examining it with curious eyes._

_'It stings a little bit though...' Woozi said, showing the thorn covered stalk. 'But I guess it's fine...it's worth it...'_

_Soonyoung wanted to talk about how metaphorical-ly this suits with the dynamics of a romantic relationship, but that's for when Woozi turns to a prime age of eighteen, where he will be an young adult to guide himself through ups and downs. Not like Soonyoung would leave him all alone to face it by himself, but Woozi wouldn't be a mere spectator but a co-commander in every aspects of their lives._

_'Yes, it is...' He said, ruffling the young boy's raven hair in affection.'So what gift are you going to give your papa?'_

_Woozi went too comfortable with Jeonghan that he began to call him papa, a parental term Primals use and the Venus never looked that grateful and sentimental in his twenty two years of existence._

_The young one asked him to bend down, so that he could secretly tell him what he has in plan for Jeonghan. It's not like anyone's listening to them, but Mingyu's in ear shot distance and he may or may not have the tendency to eavesdrop a little too much._

_'I'm gonna make my star shine bright above them!'_

_Woozi looks at him with the most eye blinding smile, brows furrowed up and all, and Soonyoung couldn't help but let out string of praises and pinch his cheeks lightly with his fingers. They are baby soft and that trait alone is refusing to leave the toddler alone._

_'Sure you are going to...' The sky Lord said, helping the boy out from his chair, as Jun called out everyone for the beginning of the ceremony._

_There was no exchange of Vows nor were there any part taking of rings._

_It was simply expressing how they mean to each other and how thankful he is to the creator for having one another. Woozi as he promised, positioned the Sirius star above and between the couple, expressing his wishes for their future together and Seungcheol just had to lift Woozi and say he was the brightest star than the actual star he possess._

_The young boy giggled, melting everyone's heart and Soonyoung couldn't help but wanting to protect his destined and keep him away from all other's eyes._

_He forgot destined people grew possessive of each other, in a good way, of course._


	4. Deep down I knew it wasn't nothing...

Jihoon sensed his dog's wet tongue lapping up his cheek, when he regained consciousness. His head mildly thrummed, anything slightly disturbing setting him to volcano of indignation, but when the pup looked up at him with glassy eyes, he felt the world coming to him like warmness from a campfire, a small smile appearing on his face. 

'You simply put my mood up...little...' Jihoon forgot the pet's name, his momentary unconsciousness rendering limited memory. '...I guess I'll ask my mom once again' 

The pup tilted its head at that, jumping into Jihoon's lap and not seconds later, Jihoon's mother came to his room, with a glass of water and aspirin. 

'Lie down Hoonie..' She said, voice silent and face slightly pale. He must have worried her a lot and that made him feel a pang of guilt growing in his chest. 'Drink some water before that....shall we go to the hospital?' 

Jihoon shook his head at that, accepting the drug with small "thanks"

'How are you feeling now?' The lady asked and the puppy barked at the same time, which made the young boy chuckle. If not for the en-number of theories going on in his head, he would have come up with another one, wondering if his pet has the magical ability to understand humans. That seems plausible too. 

'Just...slightly dizzy, I might want to rest for some more time...' 

His mother nodded, leaving his room with the empty glass, throwing a glance at the puppy, the said being making itself comfortable next to Jihoon's legs. 

'Jun-ah, do you want to come with me?' She asked, beckoning it to come to her, but the puppy remained in the same place, slightly nipping the teen boy's toes.

He looked down at to see the adorable face it was making, and he let his heart slip away from the grip. 

'Let him be here, Mom...' He said, smiling down at the puppy. 'Okay, Jun?' 

The dog's ear perked at that and it barked once - a sound of clean dry foot against a marble floor - and slumped down on the cottony sheet of his bed. He believes that his puppy won't mess it up by excreting on it. Jihoon hopes so. 

With that thought, he closes his eyes, silently wishing to see the face of the man who made him lose his consciousness, just like that. 

 

 

 

_The day Soonnyoung sees the vial with the green liquid, he realizes shit is going to go down._

_It's an important event in every celestial being's life, he thinks._

_But the history of members taking them with unadulterated enthusiasm is something that has never existed. He wishes not to be an hypocrite, when his conscience jabs him with the memory of his own Elixir consuming event, remembering how Ailee went aroud with the bottle open, and he had plans on kicking it straight so that it falls down and break._

_But no such thing happens, as Na eun held his back, and the Lady of Earth poured the foul smelling, shit tasting potion into his mouth; the sound of his choked scream making the slightly older Jeonghan look at him with sympathetic eyes. Speaking of whom, the Man of Venus had made Seungcheol run behind him like an young toddler, until Seokmin made him run straight to his trap by means of giving fake promises that he would somehow convince Seungcheol no to give it to him._

_The Venus was quite angry with Seokmin, but that lasted only few hours, and Soonyoung couldn't blame him, for the man possess the talent of melting one's heart with his alluring smile._

_So,  he takes the vial in his hand, the green syrupy substance coating the glass vial every time he made a slight movement with it. The fluid looks visually beautiful so he assumes it's going to be okay until the part where in, he had to ask Woozi drink it down._

_But oh boy, he sometimes forgot how mentally bright his destined could be._

_'We never ate anything before, why now?' Woozi asks the first thing, when he sits next to him on the bed. The boy used to wear white all the time, his closets automatically filling up clothes upon his needs, but looks like the young one required some shades of his favourite nebula, and now all he sees is Woozi wearing colours that are yet to be named and it takes very long time to even describe it._

_'You see, Woozi...' Soonyoung started, looking closely at the boy who's eyeing the bottle with a calm expression. '....We don't have to eat anything to survive, but this...' He presses the vial before his face, which made Woozi look at it with cross eyes. '...A celestial being should consume it for never ending life...'_

_'Is this the Elixir some of them were talking about...?'_

_Aw, shit!_

_'Yeah, honey...and you know...This appeared in our realm today, which means that the time has come for you to...well, you know...drink this?'_

_The statement ends up with a tone of question and Soonyoung isn't entirely happy about it. This potion will do wonders to Woozi's development and he shouldn't be afraid nor be anxious about his baby boy taking it. However, if his boy makes a fuss about drinking it, he sure has no back up plan in convincing him and that is, probably, something that triggers this sort of emotion in him._

_'I heard it tastes very bad...' Woozi moved a little away from his previous position on the bed, legs tucked with a pillow on his lap which made him look, a little bit defensive._

_'I know, I drank this myself when I was a kid and guess what, It was over as soon as I was done with it....'_

_That exactly wasn't the truth. He had to live with that disgusting taste tormenting his tongue buds for more like two days._

_The main idea it being very foul to taste is that, it sets off to people who wants to make use of it for their personal needs and illegitimate approaches. Sure, no one in their little self ruling kingdom would do that, but nature has its own way of protecting things and some times, it back fires in more than one way._

_'Are you sure?' Woozi eyes him with an examining look, and he feels his skin burning down under his gaze. They have lived together for about eight years and Woozi knows anything and everything about Soonyoung so much, that it won't take more than one look for him to know what's going on in the Sky Lord's mind._

_'I'am...' He chuckles in the middle, inching a little too close to Woozi. 'So, will you drink it now?'_

_The boy looked like he was troubled._

_His orbs didn't rest like it would for most of the time, his inner being growing uncomfortable at the forced stance of his never intimidating destined. Sure, Soonyoung would lose his cool sometimes and Woozi, in his defence would claim the wrong on people who made him feel like that, but this, he didn't want to disappoint him and maybe a part of him didn't want to make him angry._

_The look of disappointment directed towards him is something he didn't want to see._

_Woozi's so torn between wanting to and wanting not to drink it, that he fails to notice the concerned look on Soonyoung's face._

_'Little one...' He gently spoke, petting his head and massaging his neck in a way Woozi likes. 'Don't get stressed , just relax...and take your time, okay..'_

_Soonyoung walks away from the realm, after giving him a reassuring smile, but deep down Woozi felt he didn't commit himself to whatever they share like his destined did._

_It ached a little inside._

 

_The moon began to gently ascend herself towards the Western part of Globe, and Ailee greeted her with a small smile._

_Woozi saw the interactions from afar, and couldn't help but grow fond of the two ladies who show boundless affection towards him. He had so many questions going on inside his mind. For starters, why's he here?_

_What is he doing here, to be called as the Guard of Sirius that stands out in the sky?_

_Who is Soonyoung?'_

_From the time he remembers, he couldn't see anyone other than the sky Lord himself, all of his slowly fading memories of his toddler self sending snippets of a face with shining eyes looking down upon him with love and affection._

_'Woozi!'_

_It was Joshua, smiling so brightly, that the whole area glows a shade of blue in recurring interval. He's the lord of Neptune after all, Serene and Beautiful - a trade mark quality of Gentle man Joshua._

_From far, he could see Soonyoung coming over to him with small smile on his face, and shame immediately paints over his skin at the thought of refusing to take something his destined had insisted that he consume. It was for his own good and God, he knows how stressed and pressurized Soonyoung must be when he had gently rejected the potion that contributes to the longevity of his heart pulse._

_He looks up at him through his eye lashes, and same, the very same endearing smile was always there, no matter what; yet Woozi could tell that worry is eating his soul._

_'Why are you sitting here all alone?' Joshua asked, sitting next to him on the green cushions that belonged to AIlee. The lady was very much approving of Woozi using it, but the latter the was not sure if the lady was pleased by grown up Joshua landing his ass on it, if the looks she was giving was anything to go by._

_'Just...' Woozi starts, his eyes darting a little back to his destined who sitting on the other side of Joshua, eyes down cast and mind lost in thoughts. 'Just...thinking about the potions....'_

_'Potion?' The Lord of Neptune asked._

_'Elixir ' Joshua nodded in understanding, a look of bitterness and sorry crossing his face, before settling to a relaxed one. 'I got it yesterday...but I'm scared to drink...like I don't know why I'am making a big fuss...this is just a potion, right?'_

_He asks Joshua, but Soonyoung was the one to reply._

_'It is, Woozi-yah....It is natural to react to it like that, it was designed to do so...but the will of wanting to live, the control you have over you is what all being tested.' He said with a gentle curve of lips, that made Woozi's eyes widen up in adoration and pure awe. 'It is not a great feat when you have your hands tied with someone forcing it down the throat...you need to drink it with ready state of mind and be thankful for having it in your life...'_

_'You didn't do that, did you?' Woozi asks in a cheeky tone and Soonyoung's breathy laughter comes out like pearls off a beautiful necklace._

_'I did not, unfortunately....' He said, ignoring the curious looks Joshua's giving. 'But for you, I can make sure that does not happen ...'_

_Joshua grinned, pulling the eight year to his lap, the boy letting out a whine at that._

_'So, are we going to be a big boy and drink it up all~' He asked in a cooing voice and Woozi couldn't help but whine at that. He threw a look at Soonyoung and his guts told him to make his SoonSoon proud. He wanted to be the one where Soonyoung would call him his with a proud face. His mind suffered with the thoughts influenced by sparks of under developed bond flowing in his blood._

_He shyly nodded, which made Soonyoung let out a huge smile as well, patting Woozi's head, ruffling his hair lightly._

_That evening, the whole members of Celestial community watched with a look of astonishment as Woozi drank up the green coloured fluid, face red and eyes streaming tears at the bitter taste of it, hands fisting Soonyoung's satin pants, as he held the boy gently close to his chest and uttered praise words, Joshua on the other hand holding the bottle to Woozi's lips as he gently hummed the hymns sung to Moon and Earth; his soothing voice with exploding blue aura hugging the destined mates in one large envelope._

_The boy was in trance, the grip on Soonyoung's pants getting lose as the song went by, the genuine smile of Neptune towards the little one making dust of white and navy blue sparking everywhere, gentle gust of wind brushing Ailee's hair and the glowing orange out line of Sun turning golden, illuminating the entire black space with its glitter light, yellow and blue blending one with another to produce a beautiful shade of what Soonyoung calls; affection and protection._

_The song went on, till the time Woozi completed his drink and fell limp on Soonyoung's chest, protective hands coming around Woozi, without missing a beat._

_'Ahhh...' Joshua looked like he was in the peak of happiness. ' That was lovely, wasn't it?'_

_'Thanks, Joshua..' Soonyoung said sincerely, looking up at the Neptune lord with eyes full of respect and friendship._

_He however, shrugged it off, but the way he looked at the destined mates said otherwise._

_Be happy, you two...' A blur of spark emitted out of his palm, that fell gently on the sleeping boy's head._ ' _I will never forget this moment in my life.'_

_'I hope you will never' The sky Lord said, feeling content on how his little bean is having everyone wrapped around his little pinky finger._

 

 

 

Jihoon is not sure about the success rate of finding someone whose name he doesn't even know, on a dating site. He thinks it's silly as his claim of weather changing according to his mood, but that exactly what he does. 

It didn't take long for him to enroll himself in the said dating website with a fake name and information. It's just his common assumption that teenager and middle aged people try to spark their boring life with slightly  electrocuting mystery romance, the uncalled trouble stepping up to them until everything goes down hill or even, run away from the blind meeting if physical appearances didn't quite match their fantasy boyfriend's look.

Jihoon is not here to date anyone. 

He just wants to meet that person, whom he saw in his vision, and perhaps that could be him hallucinating or seeing things. There are tons of medical terms for that, but he however, thinks it is not anything what people call it "Going crazy" 

Jihoon knows that. 

His guts are telling him that whatever he feels has nothing to do with his imagination and that's all _what_ he wants to hear from his inner self before proceeding on rather a vague expedition of finding that smiley face who swung him on a swing set tied to a huge tree in meadows of green. 

The young boy tried closing his eyes, tightening to the point that he began to see spark dots aligning to form a design of circling fireflies. He tried self hypnotism and went to the extent of using Ouija board, but boy,  _thankfully,_  he was scared of consequences and dumped the poor, self made board in a haste that had his mother worrying if her boy is up to something, that either of them wouldn't be too proud of. 

Scrolling through several profiles with raunchy  _Words about me_ , to sincere partner seekers, he sighed and shut his Mac, slumped on his study table. His eyes closed on his on exhaustion from looking up at the dimly lit LED screen, scolding himself mentally for being so delusional and acting all strange over an issue that has to do something with his escapism tendencies coming to life.

Jihoon couldn't help but whine lowly at his own pathetic self, excitement bubbling up in his abdomen and reaching his chest, bursting into sparks of unknown and unsaid words, fingers clenching around air to grab hold of something that's not there. 

He found himself letting out ragged breaths, deep sigh and lips caught hold in the sharp ends of his own milk teeth, aching for something he knows is not there, but wanting it so badly...so badly, that he's willing to let go of his life. 

His closed eyes didn't let the flow of tears stopped by the small eyelids of it, the moist running down the junction of his nose and forehead and marring the curvy handwriting of his on a paper, that held some details on vivid imaginations he's been having lately. 

Jihoon considered it as maladaptive daydreaming, but do they come when you're very much held by the jaws of reality, or a moment of adrenaline rush when he felt while flying up in the air, thanks to Seungcheol's enormous power?

He doesn't think so, and if that was the case, has he gone too much that he wants to curl up somewhere and cry his heart out?

A choked sob left his mouth and bit his lips, clenching it shut that he didn't want his mother to have any ideas. 

Jihoon let out a surprised gasp, when he felt something wet on his left foot. He looked down to see his Bichion sniffing his un-socked feet, lapping it up a little to look up at him with moist eyes and he could tell, some how the pet had sensed his dull mood. 

He bent down to pick it up, the pup lodging itself comfortably on his weak hold and curled up comfortably against his chest. It rubbed its hairy head on his shirt, paws flailing in air to make a contact and that, finally, had pulled off a smile from Jihoon's face. 

'You know I'm sad, right....?' Jihoon asked the little one, hoping to get an answer from it and he wouldn't be surprised if that happens, considering how well the pup understands everyone at home - potty trained, eats neatly, lies down in his own dog bed. 

Jun- the puppy, wagged its tail so hard and tapped it against Jihoon's thighs, making the said boy beam in fondness over the cute creature's excited state.

'You've been a good pup...' Jihoon said, letting his palm gently rest over the dog's head. 'But I'm being a terrible master here...' 

He has been, and Jihoon's too uptight to give himself a break, considering how much of inner turmoil and constant mind fights he has been having and going through. 

'I feel so empty...I'm imagining something and I think that's true...I think the sky's changing weather according to my mood, I'm very delusional...Am I going crazy?' 

Jun let out the loudest whine every, barking shortly, jumping out of Jihoon's lap and pull his master up, by tugging the hem of his pants. 

'Wait- oh!' The boy struggled, getting a hold of his pet, but the said Bichion is having none of it, escaping the grasp of nimble fingers. Jihoon's growing annoyed at the prospect of having to encounter a puppy fit at the moment, but he got pulled up from his rolling chair anyway. 

Jun left him standing, while it left to bring it's collar and leash, clutched ever so carefully that his mum had taken it upon herself to buy. The maroon leather was dropped to his pale feet, and the puppy sat half up with wagging tail and full blown eyes and Jihoon groaned at that, a hand pressed to his forehead in disbelief. 

His puppy wanted to walk outside with him.

 

The young boy did that exactly, locking his home, keys dangling in his jean pocket as he marched out bravely with a black tee shirt and a slimmy coat, the fear of cold biting his skin not scaring him much as it used to be. 

Jun looked like he knew how to walk or where to go, and Jihoon mildly wondered if he's the one who's the taking the dog for a stroll or it is the other way round. Either way, he's happy to get his mind out of the problems or things that actually don't exist, and he wants to pinch himself for his heart to disagree with whatever his rationale mind comes up with. 

He just can't shake it off. It's like lingering there, in colours of light he sees and fragrance of unnamed flowers and in sparkly dust of white in night sky and the cold blowing wind reminding him of his loneliness. Jihoon has been living like that for God knows how long, and here he is, suddenly developing the mindset of missing someone who's not even there. 

Newly formed snow made a scrunching noise under his boots and if not for his foul mood, he would have adored the sight of snow like puppy walking bravely in the cold weather amidst sea of white. 

Jun had dragged him to an entire different path, which Jihoon is not so familiar with. But he was okay with it, following the puppy behind. He saw some familiar faces there, the ones who attend the annual Christmas party and New Year's at the Grand Hall of their region. However, he chose not to greet anyone out there and they didn't seem to mind that much either. 

The pet had taken the side cut of the lane to the main road of that part of the town, and Jihoon tugged on the leash, wanting him to stop. It's weekend and the traffic will be more and he's not ready to witness anything flashy or hear any mild noise at the moment. However, the dog acted on its own, pulling Jihoon along with him, making the boy wonder if it's high time for him to start hitting the gym. 

Jun stopped right before the bus stop, not leading further to the junction of the signal and Jihoon wondered why the little one had stopped on its track all of a sudden. He looked around, to find vehicles crowding at graceful pace, sound of honks and murmuring accompanied by tip -taps of heels and smell of road side food and zooing sound of moving motor bikes. 

The little puppy barked weakly at the general direction of the bus stop and Jihoon once again was forced to act the way his puppy wants. It didn't feel weird to him, following along in the direction led by Jun, but he did it anyway, the outcome of being exhausted to the bones as nothing passes through his mind without wanting to pull his hair out. 

However, when his eyes found the huge bright LED advertisement of the bus stop, did his breath reduced to mess of staggered puff of air, his mind telling what is in front of him, but his heart failing to believe anything that's before him. Jihoon felt his soul leaving him and ascending to the high point, mind channeling thousand and hundred frames of vision he never had the choice to witness and to his disbelief he was there in every one of them. 

Jihoon felt his ear ringing, and with all the effort, he opened his eyes he had closed at one point, to see the LED advertisement again and this time, his eyes blurred with hot tears as the same face he had seen in his vision is now on the display. 

 

[https://www.canva.com/design/DAC0VqhJPZs/xeJp1XszrtdVIVJ5tHAHUA/view?utm_content=DAC0VqhJPZs&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton](https://www.canva.com/design/DAC0VqhJPZs/xeJp1XszrtdVIVJ5tHAHUA/view?utm_content=DAC0VqhJPZs&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton)

 

It was the same person he had seen and Jihoon felt his mind smudging colours of pink and blue in his vision and once again the whole world began to fade away and the last thing he grasped before closing his eyes was the name of that person. 

_**HOSHI** _

 


	5. So I tell you everything about me...

_Sleeping meant nothing to celestial beings. More often than not, they spend time bickering over the worldly protocols, their live style, and how they should upgrade themselves. But it was nothing serious._

_They retire to their realm, when they feel the need, the hues of their aura dampening slightly, as the colour signifies their state of mind and feelings. It was a healthy habit they have claimed and incorporated in their super life._

_So, when Soonyoung found the fifteen year  old Woozi, sitting in the darkness of his realm while he was asleep didn't sound alarming. It need not be, considering how the younger's aura was mild yellow and blue - the usual one. Whenever the colour of sea surrounded Woozi, the Lord of Sky felt a spark of pride inflating his chest, as the colour belonged to him and how well it was merging with his destined person's._

_It was a signal that his bond with Woozi is taking a beautiful shape under no one's guidance._

_'Woozi?' He heard him speak and younger startled at the voice, clutching his heart and sheet as his face paled in record time. Soonyoung sheepishly chuckled at that, lifting his body, so he was in his sitting position as well, not bothering to adjust his hair which must be sticking up in all directions._

_'Hi' The young boy said in a light voice, raising his hand up to comb Soonyoung's hair for him, and elder couldn't help but  let the dam of affection break down to flood his mind and his aura made him embarrassed by flooding the dark realm with sparks of light blue coupled with golden glitter._

_Woozi snorted at that, fingers coming up to muffle his sounds but Soonyoung gently removes it, giving the boy green signal to laugh as much as he wants._

_'You get touched so easily, Soonyoung' Woozi said, pinching the elder's cheeks and the blue aura spiked much more. It was a dead give away how whipped the Lord of Sky is._

_'Baby boy, you have your lemon yellow floating around you as well' Soonyoung said, bursting the yellow spark with the tip of his fingers and it turned to mini fire work session, only thing that it created no pollution - both air and noise, and miniature version of it looked hella cute._

_'Tell me why are you awake....' He asked, extending his arm out and Woozi's body moved in auto mode to join the other and be embraced by him.'You are not the type to trade your sleep for anything...'_

_'Nothing much' He said, but his eyes said otherwise._

_They are destined for a reason. Words are not the only means of communication between them._

_However, he decided to not prod much into it. Maybe, he would come around when he is ready._

_'I actually was wondering about your celestial name' The younger boy asked and Soonyoung was mildly surprised._

_'My celestial name?'_

_Woozi nodded, looking up to meet Soonyoung's eyes and the latter couldn't help but find that gesture cute. He wished Woozi not to grow taller than him. He looks like a cuddly bear and if not for the image to hold as one of the main deities of the celestial realm, he would have squealed and hugged his little destined person with no sorts of dignity to up hold._

_Soonyoung's yet to grow immune to other's cute looks._

_'Yeah...like everyone has got, but why not you?'_

_The Lord of Sky thought Woozi knew about this. So, he was kind of surprised to find out the younger had very little knowledge about the Celestial being coming into existence._

_'Listen to me carefully, okay?' Soonyoung said, tilting himself to side, so he would face the little one with no inconvenience. Woozi nodded with determined eyes, and the Sky Lord wondered what has got the boy to be so attentive in middle of their sleeping hours._

_'Universe coming into life was not so random as anyone assumes to be; it's more of like, meant to come in a time when all beings of universe arranged in proper fashion...like Seungcheol and his planets came, but I came into existence first and then them...'_

_'So like you were the first one to take dimensions?' Woozi asked, chin propped on the blunt side of his fist._

_'I have no dimensions, Woozi' He said, the words of "Dimensionless and empty before you came left unsaid"_

_'So, you are like an infinite multi dimensional blanket and we all live in you?' The curious tone of his made Soonyoung want to teach him from significant theories to micro mini matters that is of no use to anyone in this world._

_'Something like that, and since I, Seungcheol and few of the planets came when the Universe altogether appeared, we don't have celestial name...I'm simply called the Lord of Sky and Seungcheol as Lord of Sun, Na eun's called the Lady Moon...'_

_Woozi looked at him with disapproving eyes._

_'Since I came late, I'am being called Sirius?' He asked, to which Soonyoung nodded. The little one sighed and slumped further into the fluffy pillows, almost looking like a candy denied kid. 'That's not fair, I don't like that name Soonyoung~'_

_He whined and the elder couldn't help but chuckle at that._

_'Seungcheol chose that name for you, Jeonghan scrunched his face at the choice of the name too...you are not the only one...'_

_The boy pouted, head hung low and Soonyoung gently lifted his head up, squishing his baby cheeks._

_'I'm sorry that you have a celestial name you don't like, but you know what that name means?' He asked to which Woozi shook his head._

_'It means a little pup...a cute one at that..'_

_Soonyoung was positive that Woozi would grow to like his name, but the younger simply looked dejected at the idea of named after a canine creature, and the disappointed pout turned to an angry eyebrows furrowed so deeply and the elder mentally hit his head for bringing things to worst case possible._

_'All the more reason to hate that name, Soon!!!' He jumped lightly, ready to get out of his embrace, but Soonyoung held him just tight, murmuring little nothings, as the last thing he wanted was an angry little star creating commotion in the universe, especially Seungcheol who would feel sad at the idea of Woozi not liking the name he chose for him._

_'How about this?' Soonyoung started, hoping whatever he has in his mind would convince his little star. 'You choose a name for me, a celestial name'_

_Woozi looked at him wide eyes with pink lips curved in a round shape._

_'You want ME to choose your celestial name?!' The young boy got excited, jumping a little and he's sure the next realm to his would have woken up to the noises the young one's making at the moment._

_'Yeah, You can choose a pretty name for me and you can call me with that...to make it up for your bad name'_

_Soonyoung sincerely hopes that Seungcheol remains unaware of this topic, or else he would have to meet his dramatic tear triggering performance of how he was insulted by his very own mates and dealing with Jeonghan is a complete different story._

_Woozi beamed at him, with his cheeks puffing out and Soonyoung couldn't help but plant a brief kiss on his forehead. 'I need a day or two for thinking...'_

_' Take all time you want' Soonyoung covered the younger with blankets 'Sleep now, my little star'_

 

 

 

 

When Jihoon opened his eyes, he was on the hospital bed - the same place his mother works for , found her and Jun sitting on the side with tired faces. The pup had taken upon itself to curl on the hand rest of the leather sofa and his mother had her head rolling to the side, as she slept with her mouth slightly parted. 

If not for the condition he is in, he would have laughed at her openly. 

Suddenly, the thoughts of previous events came rushing back to him and his mind flashed the image of the obnoxiously bright LED advertisement with the face of the man he had seen in his vision. 

Hoshi.

That was the person's name. He tried to sit up, looking for his phone to search the name in internet to find the details about the man, but the rustling of thick hospital sheets woke his mother up, her form shaking with anxiousness, as she rushed to his side in a second.

Jihoon doesn't want to hear those things at the moment, like if he was okay or can remember anything at the moment. 

The main problem is, he knows a little too much of everything and knowing something more means more problems than the benefit of knowing it. 

'Jihoon baby, are you okay?' She asked, combing his hair gently and the younger doesn't even need a mirror to know how much of a mess he looks like. 'Do you want me to call the doctor?' 

He shook his head, already feeling a little better when compared to the momentary shock and tumbling down of senses he felt at the bus stop. 

Hoshi. 

Jihoon chants the name again in his mind, not wanting to forget as the first thing he's about to do is search his name in Google when he reaches home. However, his mother seemed to have other ideas. 

He remembers the advertisement. It was him in a blue striped sweater, with filter effects giving an orange shade to the image and the title of his first mini album was mentioned. That person must be some sort of an idol or musician. 

All the more reason why Jihoon can't reach him. 

It's not like he wanted to meet him. Hell, he wasn't even sure if such person existed in the first place, instead his heart forced to look for him and speaking of which, his eyes fell on the little Bichion resting with eyes trained on him. 

Sensing the meaning behind the glance, the dog quietly averted from the eye contact, like he would know something if Jihoon looked into his eyes. The latter wouldn't have turned away from that, if not for his mother's persistent nagging. 

'Mom, can you please give me a minute!' He snapped, feeling sorry the moment those words left his mouth. 'I-I'm just exhausted, can I just go home now?' 

She smiled a little, shaking her head in a negative direction, eyes however, filled with worry. 

'No, darling' The lady said, eyes darting across the room quickly to take a look at the Bichion squirming in discomfort. 'The doctor has asked you to stay for the night, you can move out tomorrow...' 

Jihoon sighed, the idea of spending the night alone in an unfamiliar room creeping up his skin like a vine of thorn and pure annoyance. 

'Fine' He grumbled, pushing off the thick bed sheets slightly and his mother was already on it, adjusting the way her little son wants it to be. The younger however, stole a glance at the puppy one more time, concerned about the fact that how come the animal helped him locate about Hoshi's advertisement and all. 

'Mom?' 

'Yes, honey' She said, straightening  out her nurse uniform to get back to her duty. 

'I was wondering from where you got Jun from?' He asked and didn't expect her to visibly get flustered by his question. Jihoon explains himself more, when his mother sends him a questioning gaze. 'It's just that he's so well behaved and all' 

The Bichion seemed to perk up at the question, head hung low and going all silent to the point where Jihoon would have not sensed him in any other circumstances. 

'I bought him from a pet shop, of course' She said it as a matter of fact, unable to hide the tone of amusement in her voice. 'They said they trained him for elderly people and I just managed to convince the seller' 

Jihoon's no expert in reading other people through their body language, but he could tell his not being completely honest. He decided to let it go for a while, at least until he gets off from this hell hole of hospital. 

'If nothing, I'll get back to my work' She said, with her shoulders erect in tensed state. 'Take care and sleep well, I'll drop by later' 

He nodded, and without any command the dog followed her out, but before that another staff whom he assumes his mother knows came in, with a big clipboard. The unknown lady, who looked a little old and curvy,  smiled at him once before focusing her attention on his mother. 

'Is your son okay?' She asked, beginning to jotting down the details of him. 

'Yeah, he is good' The lady said casting a brief glance at him. The nurse took the clipboard attached to his bed and made some changes before turning to his mother. 

'May I ask your name, Jihoon's mother?' She asked sheepishly. 'We are working together and all, but my memory is kind of weak and we don't run into each other often...' 

'Oh, that's fine!' She said, waving her hands  'It is **Lee Na eun** ' 

 

 

 

 

_Soonyoung found himself smiling widely when he found a realm appearing out of nowhere, two days later after the sleep interrupting conversation with Woozi. He didn't even have the time to alert anyone, curiosity and excitement eating him up as the door opened up itself on its own._

_There, as usual, a golden cradle was present and from the peek through bars he could see the child sleeping peacefully, waiting for its destined to be._

_One by one, celestial beings entered the temporary realm, all with wide eyes and happy smiles, wondering who got lucky this time. Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Woozi came together, Wonwoo and little Mingyu following suit. The baby didn't respond to anyone else's presence nor did anyone who entered the realm feel anything strange or something favourite attracting them to this place._

_The confusion persisted, until a wild Seungkwan entered the place._

_'Seungcheol hyung, I think I heard someone playing bamboo flute...'_

_Soonyoung was really surprised that Seungkwan shared his liking for bamboo flute music with him, and that he thought of him as his best friend. That really is something._

_Seungkwan asked, from the entrance of the realm and when he realized the situation he was in, he let out a shocked gasp, shoving the bodies on the path away to the golden cradle, looking at the baby in Soonyoung's hold with wide eyes. The lord of sky side glanced at his destined, only to find the other completely immersed in the first meeting of the baby and Seungkwan, and if he was not wrong, his eyes looked a little moist and shiny._

_Woozi is begining to feel for someone at this age itself? That's pretty awesome._

_Soonyoung, like a good friend he is, gave the baby to Seungkwan's expectant hold, not missing the way the baby fluttered its eyes slightly as soon as they made skin contact. It reminded him of the first drop of snow hitting the petals of a delicate flower, turning to beautiful dew drops in the early hours of the morning._

_Seungkwan made a choked sound of awe, when the baby opened its eyes slightly and looked at the Eris in the eyes, tiny hands reaching out to touch him. As soon as the small palm made contact with the skin of his chubby cheeks, grey and purple aura surrounded them like a ring, making everyone back out a little._

_At the sensation of mild pressure on his wrist, Soonyoung looked down to see Woozi holding his left wrist in a tight grip, lips caught between his teeth as the whole union phenonmena absorbing like water percolating in the depths of his mind._

_Seungcheol, as usual, with Jeonghan on his side, appeared next to the destined couple and placed his hand on the baby's forehead, his skin illuminating with glow of orange and white._

_'I shall, name the kid and therefore be called as, Vernon - the protector of greenery in Earth'_

_Seungkwan nodded, actual tears streaming down his cheeks, as the little baby kicked the air and shook his arms in excited manner, lips slick with spit._

_'Seungkwan, your turn'_

_Jeonghan said, hands locked with Seungcheol and the Eris nodded, pressing a little kiss to the baby's forehead._

_'You shall be called, Hansol - the enormous tree that provides for all'_

_Woozi clapped his hands loudly, smile on his face almost blinding Soonyoung's vision, his blue aura sparking the realm alongside with Seungkwan's grey purple, the feat making the rest of them chuckle in amusement._

_'Good name, Seungcheol hyung' Woozi showed him thumbs up, and the Sun lord couldn't help the blooming of red hues in the apple of his cheeks, a clear sign that this grown up man is unable to take compliments with confident stride._

_'Of course you would say that'  He said, his eyes shining with pride. 'You must like your name a lot by the way..'_

_Soonyoung gently nudged Woozi on his back, to swallow the truth that Seungcheol's sucking it out with words lead by a small appreciation from the young lad. The Sirius seemed to have got the message, as he nodded meekly, and the forced acceptance didn't leave Jeonghan's apprehension._

_However, the Venus chose to remain quiet as he was not in the mood to create drama in the happiest and remarkable event of Seungkwan's life - One of the many reasons why Soonyoung has a soft spot for him._

_'I think we should step out and put the realm to the rest' Wonwoo said, tugging Mingyu outside with him and the the young boy whined cutely, wanting to play with the newly arrived baby. Sometimes, Soonyoung thinks Wonwoo acts a little too cold with his destined, but it's interesting this way, like the push and pull dynamics of their's could be worth of a nice morning drama that the primals watch._

_They all moved out and watched the realm dissolving to nothingness, a very emotionally moved Seungkwan walking up to his realm and a very excited Seokmin and Jun catching up to him, a little disappointment evident in their body language, as they missed out the arrival of the Guard of Greenery._

_'Soonyoung...'_

_The Sky Lord looked at the boy standing next to him with small smile, his eyes shining with the remanants of spectacular display of Grey-purple, which were still losely hanging in the vacuum. He really wishes Woozi to not grow taller than him._

_'I think I chose a name for you'_

_Soonyoung smiled at that, bending his knees a little so that he's eye-eye level with Woozi._

_'Oh, really?' He petted him slightly, the young boy blooming under his touch. 'Can you tell me the name, now?'_

_Woozi nodded, dragging Soonyoung by his hand to their own realm, the elder cackling at the other's long strides in hurry._

_'We are not in a hurry, Woozi-ah' He said, but the young boy paid no heed, his mind completely immersed in the idea of giving his destined a celestial name, a special one since he took his time to decide and ask around the others without spilling the reason behind it._

_It was a difficult task, really; especially dealing with Jeonghan's interrogating tendencies and Seokmin's unannounced entrance in uninvited circumstances._

_Finally, after few long steps and in the confinement of their realm, Woozi stood on his tip toes so that they are in the same level of height. Soonyoung's face was pushed to face the direction of the door as he felt moist breath fanning over his ear._

_'I shall name you as.... **Hoshi** ' _

_It sounded really foreign to the sky Lord so he asked him to repeat it one more time. The younger rolled his eyes at that, which made Soonyoung wonder from where he's learning these kind of things. It sure must be from a certain Diva who goes by the name of Seungkwan, but he would have a word with him when time permits._

_'It is HOSHI!!!! H..O..S...H...I! HOSHI!!!!!!!'_

_Soonyoung laughed at the way the younger pronounced each and every letter and stressed it with so much pressure on his tongue that it sounded like a kid trying to get rid of his lisp. He missed that so much, when Woozi began to pick words much more comfortably than when he was a kid._

_'Ok, Ok, I get it....So, I'm Hoshi from now on?'_

_Woozi nodded cutely, his legs not stand still. 'Yep, and you know the meaning behind it?'_

_Obviously he doesn't and he shook his head a little, the younger boy beaming at the fact that he's going to say something Soonyoung doesn't know. The elder never have given the younger a chance to reciprocate the knowledge he had given and maybe, this kind of made the Lord of Sky feel excited too._

_'It actually means star in primal language'  He said. 'I'm a star and since you are my destined, you will be my star...my Hoshi!'_

_Soonyoung just blinked._

_Never once before he had people call him someone else's, nor has he felt a sense of belonging with anyone else before, no matter how well he's acquainted with that person. He didn't feel the need to be with someone to prove a point, that, he after all, is someone who's desired and liked to be kept around._

_He really wasn't a fan of such thoughts, nor has he entertained when some people had that urge. But those opinions of his began to fade away like orange in night sky when Woozi first appeared in his life._

_He finally was given someone to hold and call him his, and that's about it. The feeling that made his heart bloom in pure affection and love, on no account did he think would be reciprocated. But now that he has a person, a foot less tall than he is, looking up at him with brown orbs glistening with pride and love, made him experience the phenomenal emotion of what people call Love._

_Soonyoung always had felt that for Woozi, but this..._

_It's like stepping into a new dimension, his perception tilting its axis and angle, making him see things in a way he didn't before. It was like a switch turned on and every colour in his mind exploded and mingled with one another, his finger tips tingling to make contact with the baby soft hands and hold it firmly under his grip._

_'I love this name, Woozi-ah...'_

 

 

 

> The date for the much anticipated debut of Hoshi Kwon has been announced by his label  **SVT ENTERTAINMENT.**
> 
> The artist will be performing his single "Starry sky" at the KBS Show case on 12th April, before releasing the digital version of the same. It has been said that the artist had put some enormous effort to debut in such a short period, and his producer, Kim Bumzu showed his appreciation for Kwon through his latest Instagram post. 
> 
> The single "Starry sky" speaks of feelings of a person who looks up at sky and things of his past and wishes to go back in time. 
> 
> Stay tuned for latest updates. 

 

 

Jihoon browsed two more websites regarding the same issue, but exited quickly when the same information was repeated again and again. He sighed and looked at Jun, who was watching him intently. The puppy seemed to have grown out of its timid self, after ousting itself from his cover by blatantly expressing things. 

The young boy wanted to do a little back ground check on the puppy, but that's not going to benefit him in any way or that's exactly was not the pup's presence with. So he decided to forgo and look at the task in his hand. 

Finding Hoshi. 

What he's going to do after meeting Hoshi?

No idea. 

What would he even talk to him, if at all the chance was given?

Maybe say he's his fan? Shake hands with him and move on, as he would be one among thousands who would want to spend ten seconds in front of a table littered with album and gifts?

Does he want that?

Jihoon got startled out of his thoughts, when Jun barked at him with weak voice of his, the sound similar to the friction of rubber slippers against a well cleaned tile floor. 

'What is it now?'  He asked, looking down at the pup, which is staring back at him with blown up orbs. 'Make some sign or something, because I sure don't understand dog language' 

The pup looked around, before standing on its hind leg and crawling over his knees, only to fall back on its butt with gentle sound of thump. If not for the situation, Jihoon would have cooed at him. 

So to his puppy's liking, he pulled the creature on his lap and made him comfortable, hoping that whatever the dog has in mind could be easily conveyed as his brain cells are in no condition to connect the dots. 

Jun looked at the LED screen, with its little tongue poking out, and barked at it in small notes, turning to look at Jihoon before nudging its head at the Mac book screen, once again. 

'I'm afraid I don't understand what ever you are trying to say, Doggy' He said, ready to set down the dog on the floor.  'Please be more specific' 

Jun whined a little and suddenly knocked down the table calendar from Jihoon's study making the boy letting out a sound cross of grumble and whine in annoyance, picking up the spring collection calendar with the pup on his lap, from the floor. As soon as he kept it on the table, Jun knocked it again, which made Jihoon see red. 

'I swear to God, you are playing with me right?!' He put the puppy down and while doing so, a thought passed through his head. 

'You are asking me to go to his show case  or what?' The puppy barked once and Jihoon kind of assumed it to be as a positive reply. 

'Good idea Jun but chance of  getting tickets for a debut show is slim to none, and I don't think I'm going to do anything specific after meeting him, like can I go and tell that "Hey, I used to see you in my head, wanna have a cup of coffee?" Jihoon said in an exasperated manner which made the animal look at him with actual sympathetic eyes.

'I don't know what I feel anymore Jun, people won't believe what I say, even sometimes I find it miraculous that these things are actually happening to me!' 

Jihoon walked out of the door, with shoulders sunk. 

The situation's looking a little more help less than it already was. 

 

 

 

_Soonyoung's not the type to eaves drop on people conversing with each other, because there's a reason they would want to hold their privacy. But when his seventeen year old destined to be is sitting little too close to the Goddess of Moon, listening to her speak with concentrated focus, is something new and the nagging feel in him wanted to get close and to know actually what they are talking about. _

_Good thing they are outside the Moon realm, or else it would have been a difficult job for him._

_'....I don't think I will have a future spent with some one I hold dear to me, Woozi'  Soonyoung heard Na eun say, and his face morphed to an expression of frown when those pessimistic thoughts were heard._

_'Why do you think that?' He heard Woozi ask, sympathy and affection flooding his eyes. After all, Ailee and Na eun were the people he adored the most. He wishes not to tell Jeonghan that._

_'No- well, some times, I think all I have for my self is just me and that makes the whole point of me living, meaningless' Na eun said, playing mindlessly with Woozi's little fingers. 'It kind of frustrates me so much that I feel like wanting to end myself'_

_Soonyoung couldn't help but gasp at that, fortunately, neither of them picked that little breathless sound, coming from behind of cluster of cottony white clouds._

_'You don't say that, Na eun!' Woozi mildly shouted, holding her wrist tightly. 'You are talented, beautiful and I'm sure you will provide the best for your destined- your love must be taking time because of some reason...don't lose hope and he wouldn't be very happy when he arrives and finds out that you are missing'_

_The Lord of Sky silently agreed to that, his heart entwined by vines of fear and anxiousness at the very thought of Goddess of Moon killing herself, which is very much possible if you have the **Lenanigus** \- a thick white light illuminating rod used to severe anyone's life, usually under possession of the elderly Celestial beings. Soonyoung has one too, but didn't bring it to Woozi's attention as he fears that danger could come from any lane it wants. _

_Now that Na eun's discussing about such things, the Lord of Sky hopes his destined wouldn't fire him with questions regarding that matter._

_Soonyoung sees the two exchanging words, with light heart laugh and some how, he smiles as well, looking at his squishy mate throwing his head back and chortling at something the lady said, shaming the sound of sea shells against the waves of salty sea water and pristine glass beads kissing the marble floor._

_'You are lucky, Woozi'_

_The Sky Lord's ears  perk up at that, blush creeping his cheeks already, as he already has an idea on what the Lady of Moon's up to._

_'How so?' He hears the tender voice of his destined. How cute._

_'Have you seen the way he looked at you...like you invented the whole sky and earth? I swear sometimes, I get jealous of you both...like, I don't know- sometimes it looks so beautiful and private that I have to avert my eyes from you both'_

_Soonyoung felt his body temperature hiking at that, his heart roaming around his rib cage to let loose of the butterflies that's prodding the skin there. He wants to smile so widely, but he's not sure if he could do that, as his cheeks and jaws are already hurting from doing so._

_'R-Really...actually, I thought I was the only one'_

_He heard Na eun humming at it in a teasing manner, and he wished to look at Woozi one more time and he did that, sneaking past the vapour mist to steal a glance at the man of his life, cheeks blown red that reminded him of orange sun. He looks ethereal, which made him want to cup his cheeks so bad and press multiple kisses to his fore head._

_'You thought what about him?' Na eun asked, and Soonyoung felt he never was so interested about anything in his life like this, beating the time when Jeonghan and Seungcheol kissed in public and some wondered with confused looks, as to what they were doing with their lips pressed like that._

_'Yeah-my heart palpitates, when I'm next to him...I can't look into his eyes, he's driving me crazy with his smile and I can't sleep without him cuddling me'_

_Soonyoung was very close to let out a cooing noise at that, all the while, letting the fact that his mate's feeling for him the same way he does, sink down in his mind. This stuff is too good to be real._

_'Do you wonder why you feel like that?' Na eun inquires and Woozi gave it a fleeting thought, words out of his tongue like it was always there before._

_'I thought destined people were supposed to feel like that, but then-I just feel like it's just me, because I don't think Soonyoung feels the same way?'_

_The Sky Lord bit his lips in frustration, hands clutching his chest as he let his mind waver down the memory lane on where he made the mistake of not letting know how he adores the younger and feels everything what he felt tenfold._

_'Well, I guess you should ask him' Na eun said, playing a pretty cupid on the hunt. 'He may tell what you feel'_

_'I dunno, I'm scared' Woozi whimpered, hugging the Lady's knees. 'I'm really scared'_

_Soonyoung sat on the floor at that, feel like going crazy on how adorable his mate could get. This is driving him insane and he's sure he would go one, if he doesn't do something about it._

_'Don't be...He's supposed to be with you, the entire time of your life, after all'_

 

 

 

 


	6. To which you said "I Know you"

Jihoon almost returns back to his normal life. 

Almost. 

If ain't going to do anything about the head ache that dawned over you for no apparent reason, might as well releive it with analgesic and get on with your routine. It sounds okay to the young boy, content with how the boring freedom of locking up himself in his bedroom would last for only more than ten days, as he would be back to cycle of studies-part time-studies, in a university he had got an acceptance letter from him. 

His mother announced for a champagne party but he waved it off, not in the mood to get wasted, with his mother in particular. 

So, the whole point is, the winter evening actually didn't make him feel lonely, except the Christmas spirit is coming alive and chasing him in the form of knitted mittens and small conical trees, bedazzling everyone with gift boxes and such. 

He likes nothing about Christmas except for hot chocolate and marshmallows. Typical, but yeah. 

So, when he ventures into a local beverage shop to order that, for once in his life that didn't include caffenine, did he notice a small group of people towering over one particular table. Jihoon ignores it, however, rather amused with the winter sports telecasted on the small television attached to the wall. 

He keeps his bag there, going over to the counter to order hot chocolate and was mildly surprised when a new employee with smile almost as bright as sun encounters him. 

'Good evening, can I interest you in one of the special festive recipies?' 

Jihoon glances over the name tag of the worker and catches the last syllable of his name. Some "Min" apparently. 

'One medium sized hot chocolate, lots of whipped cream, please' 

'Coming right up! and your name will be?' He asks and Jihoon tells that, but before that, he's getting shoved by bunch of hysterically squealing girls, who jab at each other while making orders. The young boy publicly scowls at them and the worker throws him an apologetic look. 

Thankfully, another worker appears and takes it upon himself to handle the crazed set of weirdos and the sunshine smile follows Jihoon to the next counter, preparing his drink, the latter all the while standing there with awkwardness doing pop dance in the air. 

'It's little crowded today' The worker said. 'The shop I mean' 

'I figured' Jihoon monotonously replied, finding it difficult to watch television from that particular angle. So, he just forgoes that option. 

'I'm happy actually, first day at work and so much of crowd' The worker practically beams that it began to blind the young boy's vision. 'The boss must think I'm some sort of lucky charm' 

'I'm sure he does' Jihoon says back, definitely not in the mood to preach how those kind of things don't exist. Well, call him hypocrite for believing some fantastic theories made by him in the past, but hey, teenage minds are full of fantasy theater-ed by  nonsensical scripts. 

'That guy's gonna be big' He said, pointing at the crowded table. Jihoon surely can't see whom this sunshine is pointing at, but this courtesy is more than enough to maintain a decent conversation. 

'Yeah, he will be' Jihoon says, sliding the bills and retrieving the receipt along with the drink. 

'Good day to you' The worker bows and he does the same, the smell of the godly beverage having his attention more. He didn't think that  _would_  actually get him to a mishap, that would make him stand in the middle of the busy cafe with horror, as he splashed the said drink on someone's wonderfully did white shirt. 

Jihoon watches the streak of brown decorating the plain colour, before his brain sends profane words to himself on how fucking good his concentration and reflexes are working out these days. Everyone in the cafe have turned absolutely silent, except for the dingy television, which ironically screams.

" _EXCELLENT! SPECTACULAR PERFORMANCE!"_

Jihoon looks up from the mess of work he did to the very obvious form before, tongue tied with hundred apologies ready in tow, before their eyes lock and man-

He sees hundred years of life spent with someone in the brown orbs of endless black hole and magnetism. His eyes drawl over the blunt nose, the cheeks that resemble pale peach mochi ice cream, hair ruffled gently that beautifully shadows the frame of his face and the plump lips that would totally look adorably fluffy when it would curve up while smiling. 

The young boy opens his mouth, wanting to tell what he sees, his throat constricting and malfunctioning. His heart recognizes who he is and his brain tells who  _he_  is, but his tongue...is tied by a grip of heavily knitted nylon rope, until a choked sob is what all comes out. 

' _Soonyoung_ ' He says. ' _Soonyoung'_

It was barely a whisper, but the person at the other end's looking at him with a blank look, his eyes however cheating him, when tears flow down through the hamster cheeks. He smiles softly, despite the salty water smudging the definition of it away. 

'Finally...Finally,  _Woozi'_

 

 

 

_Seasons changed in the earth and it meant that time too, had perished quickly in the blink of an eye. A toddler, whom he cradled in his arms all night long is now hugging him to sleep, his own eyes closing only after the younger's breath evening out._

_The couple - Seungcheol and Jeonghan- remained the same, despite the bickering and teasing, the Neptune joining the party whenever he feels like. Mingyu, too had slightly grown out of normal height, towering over his destined so much that it annoys him. The most important part is that, he kind of feels like he's grown up too - growing up with his once child like mate to a man, who's set his priorities straight, working efficiently towards creating a harmony and filling up places where it lacks; shining like the brightest star he is._

_Soonyoung isn't sure what to call it..._

_Jeonghan and Seungcheol say it is what it is and some how, deep inside, he knows it exactly isn't what it is..._

_It's one step above._

_Agape coloured with hint of pink and gold. Self less love with wanting to be in the vicinity of it and worship it._

_Woozi is like that to him. A boy who would hold the strings of his life and kiss his misery away and would wash his feet like the first tide of full moon day; a man who whips out the best piece of melody, yet intrigue him with words of no sound and language._

_He can't believe that it has been twenty one years since he saw the small eyes peering at him through barely opened lids, golden waves of affection and belonging directly knocking him over in one go._

_Twenty years since he began to actually live his life._

_His pride and joy._

_Soonyoung has his back towards the realm door, when he could feel the hues of white and pearl aqua prodding his side vision, before the young boy could announce his presence._

_He turns slowly, welcoming the sight of his boy, his Woozi - dressed up in a simple white shirt, his raven hair gently tousled over and checked pants that makes any one enamored by his appearance in an instant glance._

_'Ready?' Woozi asks and Soonyoung nods, walking over to him as he extends his hand out._

_Today marks twenty one years since Woozi had arrived and they are off to celebrate that, a little promised gift waiting for Woozi, from his God mother, Ailee._

 

 

 

 

'Should I call you Soonyoung or Hoshi?' Jihoon asks, as he rides the shot gun of a black Mercedes, driven by the man of his dreams, literally speaking. 

'You actually used to call me SoonSoon, and you didn't drop it even after you grew up' Soonyoung said. 'Hoshi is something you named me, when you were fifteen and I kind of figured you would come to me, you know- come to me after seeing my posters every where with that name on it' 

Jihoon looks up at him like his dream's coming alive. 

'Don't tell me I will wake up after a short while, because if so, I won't be going back to sleep again' He says it with utmost sincerity that it makes the elder turn back at him with caramel like orbs oozing with melting affection. 

'Not anymore, Woozi- I mean, Jihoon, not anymore'

Jihoon doesn't know where they are heading to, but to say the least he's content with whatever happening, because at this moment, even if the world turns upside down, he couldn't care less. 

Suddenly, a gentle ray of sunshine is peeking through the sky, the cloudy day of winter afternoon betraying its nature to mend with the way Jihoon's mood is turning out to be. Soonyoung chuckles at that, the hand on the automated gear coming over to the young boy's hand on his thigh, covering the small fist with his own. 

'You never believed that it was true, did you?' Soonyoung asked, referring to the change of weather. 

'That's not some common thing people experience anyway' Jihoon said, looking down at the joined hands. 'I have every right to be'

He said softly and he didn't know he was capable of that.

'So, I was called Woozi?' Jihoon asked, watching the clear roads ahead framed with snow on the sides, glistening with teeny tiny amount of sun light glare. 

'I named you that and you liked that, but you were not very much impressed with your celestial name' He said, not surprised by the confused look Jihoon throws at him. 

'You don't remember much, I reckon' Soonyoung mostly says to himself, his eyes trying so hard not to fixate itself on his destined. 'I think I can help you with that' 

Jihoon smiles at that, because he knows, he's  _home and safe_. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Woozi panics the moment, Ailee gently lifts her hand up to shield the destined couple with smoke of glittering spark. Soonyoung remains stoic as he observes the change in back ground, holding the now young adult's wrist who's becoming wary of the whole celebration gift thing the Lady of earth has store in for them._

_'What's going to happen anyway?' Woozi asks, looking back and forth the turbid screen. Ailee from the other side of it, casually remarks about their tour to the earth._

_'Earth?' Soonyoung says.'That's cool actually, Woozi would like it'_

_The younger looks at him with a stoic stance. ' Have you been there before?'_

_The Lord of Sky shakes his head at that, in a positive way. 'I have been once, for my twenty first mark of awakening as well, I went to a land full of green and flowers, meadows and cool environment'_

_'Ailee, would you mind sending there us?' Soonyoung asks, and the lady replies with a light hum. The young boy is looking like he would be content spending his time alone with him in the realm, but the elder thinks that it is better this way - a promising fun filled tour for his destined who deserves only the best in the world._

_'You have entertained the primals there by shining above brightly and no it's time for you to go there and enjoy every bit of it'  He says, holding the younger one's chin in the tips of his index finger and thumb. Woozi melts like caramel and snow under his touch and Soonyoung can't bring himself to peer into those soul sucking eyes for a long time._

_They really are capable of putting you in a trance or at least, that's what he believes._

_'You should guide me, though' Woozi says, inching closer towards the other, as little sparks of blue create a contrast against the mass turbid screen created by Ailee. 'I will be lost without you'_

_Soonyoung's heart explodes into brilliance of million galaxies, as he wonders if it is possible for someone to feel for his destined, this much._

_Not everyone can get a Woozi in their life, anyway._

_'You guys ready?' The lady asks and before either of them could respond, they feel the pull of gravity under their feet - exceeding the buoyancy which makes them twirl and Woozi hugs Soonyoung at that moment, whole body stiff in panic._

_The landing was not perfect, as they both of them, literally jumped through the earth's atmosphere. However, they were quick on their feet, Woozi especially who's very much into absorbing the surroundings, eyes wide and expressive as small tiny details of the earth amused him to the core._

_'Do you like it here?' Soonyoung asks, to which the younger replied in a bold statement of his._

_'I LOVE THIS PLACE SOONSOON!'_

 

 

 

 

 

The place Soonyoung takes him, after five hours travel in the car with words exchanged here and there, is filled with green and flowers. Jihoon knows this small meadow in the outskirts of Seoul, but never had the opportunity to visit it before. Heard that it's a beautiful sight despite its eerie and underpopulated stance, and nothing could beat the timing of visiting it at the moment. 

Jihoon lets himself wander the place before, the drastic green grass and shrubs making appearance in complete contrast to digitalized cities and towns. The air is clean and he finds himself taking a deep breath, a grin settling on his lips at the very idea of finding the man who had the audacity to disturb his mind. 

'You appeared a lot in my visions' He said, managing to glare at Soonyoung, who's now handsomely leaning back on his car with hands folded in a stylish way, sleeves folded upto his elbow. 

The young boy wondered if he was always this attractive. 

'I know-I was supposed to, but It's up to you to come and find me' Soonyoung said, eyeing Jihoon to all his heart's content. 'There were people you must have met before-whom you know-would trigger your memories and such' 

It made more sense to Jihoon now. 

'One of them weren't very subtle about it' He said, referring to Jun. 'Do you know them, like here-have you met them before?' 

The Lord of Sky shook his head at that. 

'Didn't meet them after I came here, but you know what' He walked towards the younger, closing both of his ears with his palm. 'You should see something that we did here- in the very same place, you would love that' 

Jihoon curled in other's body warmth, the faint scent of fresh body wash along with the smell of hot chocolate he poured on him earlier tickled in olfactory senses. 

'You are smiling widely' Soonyoung remarks casually. 

The young boy looked up to see the elder looking down at him in absolute adoration, and he feels flowers blooming under his feet and butterflies settling on his skin. 

Is this what they call Love?

'I'm happy' 

Jihoon says in a light whisper and Soonyoung replies him without missing a beat. 

'You should be' 

The Sirius felt his vision darkening, the present looking like a distant frame of time as something hollow swallows him up in a whole and a new light is cast on his darkened sight, allowing himself to see a pair and that turns out to be, himself and Soonyoung. 

 

 

 

 

_Soonyoung's not new to this place, in fact he knows it like the back of his hands as he had experience in searching things on his own with no guide and what so ever, leading him to discover more beautiful aspects of this boundless bounty belonging to the eyes of the primals, whom have the blessings to stay in Ailee's planet._

_But when he saw Woozi walking around, with his nimble hands grazing the tips of knee length dark green grass, his heart thuds under his rib cage, feeling embarrassed that he had not considered this young man here before declaring what's beautiful and what's not. The white shirt and checked pants make him look younger than he already is, even though twenty one is a perfect age for some one to be deemed  as an adult._

_The younger turns to look back at him and the Lord of Sky forgets everything, when the light blue sky and golden rays of sunshine cast a beautiful colour on his pale cheeks. Even his blue aura and Woozi's white golden one can't compare to the artistic effect he is under._

_He motions him to come over, step down into the meadow from the vantage point Soonyoung's standing and the latter half heartedly does so, knowing the little bean won't let go of it until he's in the reachable distance._

_Soonyoung's chest inflates at that, the very thought of Woozi needing him sending him to the Moon, not literally of course._

_The path is a bit muddy, but that's the least of his concern as a gentle gust of wind plays with Woozi's hair, and the said person is staring at him like he's a statue coming to life. The small eyes of his are fixated on him, deeply studying the sky lord as the latter feels hot around his neck, ears turning pink._

_'Got something on my face?' Soonyoung asks even before his mind could restrain his tongue. The young man looked flustered at that, cheeks gaining colour as his eyes was on every other thing but on him._

_'You-You looked handsome and all, like the sunlight on and stuff-' He sighed in the middle, not focusing on the shit eating grin the other's having on his face. 'Can we just move on, like show me around?'_

_In order to not embarrass him more, Soonyoung wordlessly agrees to that, feeling more confident that the other's finding him the same way as he does._

_The travel around the meadows was tiring, like Woozi running, pointing, chasing, jumping puddles, making a flower crown - does everything he feels like doing at the moment, but Soonyoung couldn't care less as he feels it's worth it - seeing the face bloom like a moon, glowing with happiness._

_Few primals are there as well, humans they call, but OK._

_The sun was rising to the middle of the sky, warmth of not so pleasant heat triggering moist from the pores of their skin. Woozi settles down next to him, seated near a small pond full of clear water._

_'Oh, what's this?' The young one asked, wiping the perspiration off his forehead with the hem of his long sleeve. The Sky Lord looks up to find the blazing sun showing no mercy, so he instead tracks a cloud over them, getting them the shade and protection they want from the scorching heat. He may or may not would want to have a word with Seungcheol regarding this._

_'That's sweat, baby'_

_Soonyoung slips the endearment without meaning to, and he decided to not call it on, considering how Woozi is more focused on his skin "tearing up" than the mushy man at his side trying not to vomit his feelings._

_'I feel for the primals, they have to get baked everyday' He says, lips jutted out in a cute pout._

_The elder inches close to him, letting the boy fall slack on his chest, gathering him with his hands around his hips. His hands come out to hold the other's, playing with the tips of his fingers as the gentle breeze play with their soft locks. Soonyoung rocks forth and back, hoping times like these would never end._

_Woozi on the other hand, must feel the same as well, as he sighs softly, reason different this time._

_'This is so nice, SoonSoon'_

_'Aren't you a little too old to call me "SoonSoon" ' The elder teased him, pressing his nose to other's head, the soft hair gently tickling his chin and jaw line._

_'Then, can I call you mine?'_

_Soonyoung instantly loses his mind at that, a chuckle of disbelief escaping his lips, as the other's too much enjoying his reaction, giggling out loudly with no care._

_'Woozi, who taught you these things?' He asks, but the other keeps laughing, body shaking slightly due to that._

_'Answer me, young man' Soonyoung insists and the said person lets out a quick murmur of "Seungcheol" between his greed filled breath. The elder isn't entirely surprised at that, knowing how only two people in their celestial verse are capable of exchanging greasy words._

_Although, when it comes out from Woozi, he finds it endearing._

_'Your heart is beating fast' The Sirius off handly comments, his face pressing closer to his chest to prove his point. Soonyoung's not in the position to deny it, well, then can he say it because of temperature rise?_

_'It is because of temperature rise' He says, hoping the little one is oblivious of such things, but then the other completely turns the mood with his following words._

_'So, my heart is also beating fast because of temperature?'_

_The sky lord didn't know whether to cry or laugh at that._

_To prove his point, Woozi brings his palm to his chest and Soonyoung, man- Soonyoung can feel the blood pumping organ, pump and intake the said fluid at a faster rate. Orbs of chocolate brown and **love**  is staring back at him, hoping to get an answer and that's when he feels for the first time. _

_Feel like wanting to lean down and gently press his lips on the other's rose petals like ones._

_Soonyoung sweats more at that._

_He can't do anything which Woozi finds uncomfortable._

_'I-I think I know a place where you will enjoy the most' He diverts the topic not so smoothly, but he successful does so, when a small smile curls around the younger's lips._

_'Sure, where?'_

 

 

 

_Soonyoung's sure he's never heard someone laugh as loudly like this, his hands wanting to push the swing set higher and higher, much higher, as he could possibly come parallel to his own star in sky that would appear in another three to four hours._

_With his laughter, he figuratively could see the flowers blooming, the desperate call of his name bringing back the attention to present, cutting off the train of thoughts that turned to a set of poetry at one point. Love makes blind, an artist and an illiterate, a fantastic poet._

_All thanks to his Woozi - the star of his life._

_The younger, still swaying mid air from the swing set tied to the tree, is looking back at him with his neck flexed in an improper manner. The boy's looking at him like that- the same way while he was walking towards the meadow._

_If Woozi thinks he is handsome, then the former himself looks fucking ethereal that he has no words to describe. Some times he want to cry out these things to him, tell how precious he is, but the moment he locks eyes with him, years of built in confidence and steadiness crumbles down like a sand castle, withering, completely at the mercy of hitting sea waves that moistens and tucks him to his reserved persona._

_But he's aware that Woozi knows that side of him, too; for he's always one step ahead and unlocks everything that Soonyoung thinks he's not capable of feeling._

_'Soonyoung hyung!' Woozi breathes and screams. 'Stop!'_

_'SOONYOUNG!'_

 

 

Jihoon wakes up from the trance with a flinch, the sound of his own voice alarming him. When he opens his eyes, the colours penetrating through are little too bright, but the elder looks at him the same way- the same eyes he witnessed before falling into trance, in his vision and right now - at the moment. 

'Woah' He breathes. 'Just-Just, how much you _love_ me?'

'Too much that I followed you down even after you left' Soonyoung answers, eyes cast on his lips. They look similar to the rose petals- like the last time he had seen. He regrets not kissing him that time, and he fucking met the end of the world to catch a glimpse of the face that he thought he never would see again. 

'What happened to me?' Jihoon asks, but the other simply shakes his head - not willing to tell the story of how he lost him that day and turned to a living wreck. He wishes not to think about it and will not let anything happen to him again. 

Instead, he focuses on something he must have done ages ago.

'Can I?' Soonyoung meekly asks, face inching closer and without giving any response, Jihoon tip toes to reach his level and presses his lips on the others. 

There's no cliche fire works nor he sees some vision at the back of his head. 

It's much simple actually. 

He finally feels  _home_ , when hands come around his waist to hold him up and his own fingers combing the gentle locks which he only dreamt of doing it. This moment, this very moment - cannot be compared to anything - as it erases eighteen years of life spent away from Soonyoung. 

_Literally..._

Jihoon doesn't know if it's just him or else, that he could feel his legs turning jelly and skin feeling numb as the tongue prodding his lower lip is what all he senses. 

Unknown to him, the image of both of them standing like that, kissing each other gently fades away along with the car Soonyoung drove, as they were not there in the first place itself. 

And that's how, Jihoon- or should I say Woozi, and Soonyoung, reunite after eighteen years of separation, pain and yearning. 

 

 

 

 

_Soonyoung remembers playing with baby Vernon, seated on Iris' lap, stepping down from his adult self to indulge in acting in an animated way, entertaining the baby, aside from being a laugh stock for Seungkwan._

_Either way, he was having a relatively wonderful evening until his heart missed a beat and continued on, the usual flame- an echo - a soul to it- felt missing like from two seconds ago._

_The Sky Lord assumed that it was just him feeling like that, and the Iris apparently have understood his discomfort._

_'Hyung, you okay?'_

_He smiles it off, baby Hansol looking at him with wide eyes, wondering what's going on as well._

_Suddenly there were hushed whispers and groans heard, heavy foot steps and more sound of gasps. Something didn't feel right in him, and the moment he got up from the chair in Seungkwan's realm, Seokmin barged in through, who looked at him with a mix of panic and sympathy._

_As on cue, those words fell from his words._

_'Where's Woozi?' Soonyoung asked in all seriousness, and when he heard no proper response from him, the former pushed past through the dumbfounded youngster, his feet moving it was on fire until he spotted a group of heads before Na eun's realm._

_He stopped right there, not having the heart to go and see whatever he's supposed to._

_Because, he can tell..._

_That something's terribly wrong with Woozi._

_At the very thought of it, his eyes began to leak down his emotions, his soul getting eaten by the monster of loneliness and intolerable pain of separation. He clutches his hand and kneels down there, searching for the other end of his soul bond and when he couldn't sense the electrifying blue, first sob of many more came down from his dried throat._

_Sensing his presence, Seungcheol came and pushed him up, all the while Soonyoung's closed and down cast, realizing the confirmation from the other's comforting gesture._

_He was brought to Na eun's realm, the owner of it holding something in her hand with a devastated face and immediately his eyes fell on that cursed device - Lenanigus._

 

 

_Apparently the lady of moon had tried to take her soul from its body when Woozi intervened to object her from doing so, the illuminating rod touching the Sirius' neck in the process, making him go lifeless in a second or so._

 

_At that very moment, Soonyoung wanted to commit that same thing, as well, when Jeonghan tightens his grip on his shoulder, not aware the elder was standing next to him all this while._

_'You should get Woozi's soul from her' The venus says, pushing him towards and Soonyoung couldn't bring himself to look into the lady's eyes. He extends his hand out, tears streaming down, his heart searching for Woozi and when it understands HE'S REALLY GONE_ _, it aches so much that it wants to burst out and be one with air - turn to something inanimate so that he wouldn't have to feel any of these._

_When the lord of sky peers to look down at his hand - to find Woozi's soul in the form of illuminating blue sphere of light - he wishes to go back in time so that he wouldn't have to meet the one who's causing the misery and lead his life with an empty heart as usual._

 

 

 

_Soonyoung didn't come out of his realm, Woozi's soul safe in a glass jar, the energetic ball jumping around and getting restrained by the walls of the fragile article._

_His eyes were empty, soul less, as he stared at the blue ball like there's answer for everything in it. He gazed at non stop, hoping Woozi would come out of it miraculously, saying it was a prank and that he would never leave him._

_Apparently he does not._

_The fucking inconvenience is that, Soonyoung's not in the stage to accept his demise._

_The denial...the denial is there and he pushes himself into take part in escapism, where he thinks his destined his alive and that everything's okay._

_But it's not like that._

_Suddenly the ball of energy diffuses into nothingness and Soonyoung internally panics, scrambling up to his feet from the corner of the realm- where he was seated- towards the table where the glass jar's placed._

_He shakes it, opens it and presses it close to his eyes. The soul's nowhere to be found._

_The scream he lets out after that is what ushers everyone to his place, the moon lady especially, feeling guilty for a mistake that she's entirely not responsible for. Woozi is someone dear to her, after all._

 

 

 

_Soonyoung along with, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Joshua, Jun, Seokmin, Na eun gather before the earth; ready to do their part in retrieving Woozi back from his primal form to his celestial being._

_The point is that, they need to remind him of his previous life up there, get him believe his instincts and most importantly come in search of Soonyoung- at least, that's what Ailee believes. The celestial members will have a vague idea of who they were in their past lives and that for what they are there in the earth._

_'Ready mates' She asks, and when there's no reply, the Lady of Earth casts a shadow of turbid smoke on them, and just like that, the celestial beings too take their primal form, as kids in various families in various scenarios._

_Soonyoung looks back at the Sirius star one more time, which looked little dull. With new found determination, he closed his eyes and let himself fall in the abyss of darkness, the name of his destined like a mantra in his head._

_They started their hunt for the brightest star and it took exactly eighteen years for them to find and create an impact in his life._

 

 

 

Jeonghan looked up at the sky and smiled at the Sirius shining with a special glow and understood that, the purpose of his visit to earth has been satisfied. He simply walks out of the retailing office he works for and turned around the corner, never appearing from the other side of it. 

Seungcheol looks at his parents for one last time, before climbing on to his bed - the little kid covering his whole body with the blanket until he becomes one with air. 

Joshua, the ever cool man, publicly does the stunt, making people believe that they saw a ghost just now!

Jun, the puppy and Na eun smile at each other before disappearing from the couch they were sitting on before. 

Mingyu does it in the hospital dress changing cubicle and Seokmin at the back yard of his house. 

 

People who knew them, things they bought, signs that they existed got completely erased, along with their presence in memory of other people. 

 

The act was clean and perfect. 

 

 

 

 

 

When Jihoon opens his time, he sees dark sky, colourful aura, planets and orange light and eyes that tells him that he's safe and sound, with the one he loves. 

 

 

                                                                                                   

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below! Please!  
> Constructive criticism welcomed!


End file.
